Drabbles
by metamorphcat
Summary: Un conjunto de drabbles independientes. Hay Kougami x Makishima y Choe x Makishima. Yaoi. Ni los personajes ni la serie original me pertenecen, todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Algunos capitulos serán AU.
1. Humano

Humano

- ¿Crees que podrás encontrar a alguien que me reemplace? –preguntó el albino, un tanto preocupado por lo que le contestaría el moreno.

- No creo que haya otro… -fue la sincera y breve respuesta, pero fue justo lo que necesitaba oír…

Sonrió para sí, pensando:

- Gracias, por aceptar mi existencia como humano, Kougami…-cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y luego del sonido de la detonación, el resto es silencio…


	2. Gato Blanco

Gato Blanco.

- ¿Crees que podrás encontrar a alguien que me reemplace?

- No creo que haya otro…

-Fin del flash back-

El antiguo ejecutor salió de su ensoñación cuando cayó un poco de la ceniza de su cigarrillo en su mano, quemándolo ligeramente en el proceso. Revivía la escena en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Había ocasiones en las que le gustaba imaginarse bebiendo café con ese hombre, qué como un torbellino, llegó y destruyó todo en su vida…cuando lo hacía, solía imaginarse a ambos charlando sobre algún libro, o intercambiando opiniones con respecto al sistema Sibyl…incluso hablando de su soledad –la de ambos- o bien, sobre qué más pudieron haberse dicho antes de que él jalara el gatillo…

Ciertamente, cuando disparó lo hizo porque no pareciera que ninguno de los dos fuese a decir algo más…pero había una pregunta implícita…de hecho, muchas, había demasiadas preguntas implícitas en ese ambiente, pero la que más hacía eco en su cabeza era:

- Hey, Kougami…¿crees que si nos hubiéramos conocido de otro modo…las cosas serían diferentes entre nosotros?

- Probablemente… - sí, probablemente y probablemente eso le habría respondido.

Suspiró y apagó su cigarrillo, pagó la cuenta del restaurante en el que se encontraba y se dirigió a su departamento. Era un lugar muy similar a la habitación que tenía asignada en ministerio de seguridad.

En el camino casi tropieza con un gato que pasó enredándose en sus pies, con el propósito de hacerlo tropezar o así lo sintió Shinya, frunció el ceño, pues no era la primera vez que ocurría, en cierto modo, ese gato le recordaba mucho a Makishima Shougo: un gato blanco de ojos color ámbar, con una actitud atrayente para algunos, pero con saña para otros.

Continuó su camino hasta llegar a su nuevo hogar, abrió la puerta y entró, dándole oportunidad al felino que le seguía algunos metros atrás de llegar y meterse con él. En ocasiones a ese gato le gustaba entrar en su departamento y pasar algo de tiempo con el moreno; Shinya, a veces le daba comida y el gato dejaba que este lo acariciase de vez en cuando.

A veces le gustaba beber su café mientras le daba algo de leche al felino, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, quizá era porque le parecía curioso el animal, quizá era porque ese gato velaba por él en las noches en que se quedaba, o quizá solo era "eso"…

- Debo estar loco por dejarte entrar sólo porque me recuerdas a ese sujeto…-dijo al fin mientras acariciaba al felino, delineando sus bigotes.


	3. Atención

El albino se encontraba recostado leyendo en un sillón, mientras el castaño se hallaba en el otro, trabajando en su laptop (sólo él sabía en qué), ya llevaban un par de horas así, y el de hebras plateadas sintió su vista cansada, por lo que cerró su libro y se dispuso a observar al coreano, quien trabajaba tan concentrado que ni se había percatado de la insistente mirada del otro.

- Choe-Guseong –le llamó, suave y sin ninguna frase que siguiera de su nombre, dejando cualquier intensión en el aire al ver que el otro, ni si quiera le había escuchado.

Dejó su libro en la mesa, se puso de pie y fue hasta donde el de facciones zorrunas, se sentó a su lado y posó su mano en la mejilla del castaño, haciendo que voltease su rostro y juntando sus labios con los del otro antes de que si quiera pudiese decir algo.

Choe-Guseong supo de inmediato que no podría continuar con su trabajo en la computadora, sencillamente Makishima Shougo era tan caprichoso y fascinante que sólo se dejó llevar por los deseos del otro; bajó la tapa de la maquina y el albino se posicionó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, entonces cayó en cuenta de que no le había estado prestando suficiente atención.


	4. Coma

Coma

Él disparó, como todos esperaban, después de la corta conversación que tuvo con ese hombre con quien estuvo obsesionado por más de 3 años, pero su obsesión no terminó ahí.

Luego de jalar el gatillo, vio tendido en el suelo a ese hombre que por largos 3 años le quitó el sueño, no supo porque, luego de dispararle se quedó ahí de pie algunos minutos, como digiriendo lo que acababa de suceder, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que (aunque sabía y era consciente de ello) no pensó durante ese tiempo: con la muerte de Makishima Shougo, él había perdido su propósito, se preguntó a sí mismo "¿Qué era lo que yo deseaba hacer, antes de que apareciera él?". Recordó aquella carta que le dejó a la inspectora Tsunemori, y en voz abaja dijo:

- "Quería trabajar de manera que pudiera proteger a la gente, por eso me convertí en detective…" –hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de continuar su monologo- Pero ahora ya no puedo proteger a la gente, puesto mi vida como detective ha terminado…pero de igual manera… "La ley no puede proteger a las personas…" "…Sé que solo puedo sentirme en paz conmigo mismo si tomo el mal camino…" eso fue lo que pensé antes de venir a buscarte- dijo con un cierto deje de amargura ante el cuerpo del albino.

Poco a poco fue avanzando hacia él, se arrodilló junto al de piel de nieve, lo levantó ligeramente y dio vuelta a su cuerpo, dejando apoyada la cabeza ensangrentada del de ojos ámbar en sus brazos, con una de sus manos, removió las hebras de plata y observó su rostro, mientras las palabras de la inspectora resonaban en su cabeza: "La ley no protege a la gente, la gente protege a la ley"

- Al final, tú también eres un humano ¿a caso debía protegerte a ti también? -lo meditó unos segundos y se respondió a sí mismo- No, no lo creo…entonces…¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?

Nuevamente sus acciones no tenían sentido para él, pues sin saber el porqué, tomó en brazos el cuerpo de Makishima Shougo y comenzó a caminar, llevándolo consigo hasta donde estaba el auto del difunto Masaoka, introdujo el cuerpo que aun emanaba calor en el asiento trasero y se dispuso a conducir…

-2 meses después-

Se encontraba en su departamento, sentado en la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, leyendo el periódico, volvió su mirada y vio ahí el cuerpo de Makishima Shougo, se las había arreglado para parar las hemorragias y darle tratamiento médico quizá no el más adecuado (pues era clandestino) pero el suficiente para dejarlo con vida. En coma, pero con vida aun. Hasta la fecha, no se creía él mismo todo lo que había hecho para mantener a ese hombre con vida, inclusive el conseguir maquinas que pudieran ayudarle a hacerlo, tuvo que recurrir e involucrar hasta al profesor Saiga.

Y ahí estaba él, dormido.

- ¿Por qué hago todo esto? –se preguntaba a sí mismo una y otra vez- ¿A caso tú sabes la respuesta, Makishima? – removió las hebras plateadas del rostro del otro, justo como aquel día. Luego, con notable ira, estrelló su puño en la mesa preguntandole con rencor- ¿A dónde más pretendes llevarme?


	5. ¿Celoso?

Hola! gracias Tsukiko y Ashiromi por sus revs ºuº me han hecho muy feliz y también han hecho que no piense que he publicado en vano. Aquí espero este drabble les guste.

* * *

¿Celoso?

Choe Guseong no se considera a sí mismo un hombre celoso, será que nunca antes había tenido un interés real en alguien –a pesar de ser bisexual- como para celarle o será que simplemente era muy permisivo, no lo sabía.

Pero desde que había conocido al albino comenzaba a reconsiderar esa idea. Desde que lo conoció, se sentía bien, se sentía ansioso por ver que otra travesura haría, se sentía como un niño, estar con él le hacía anhelar su infancia, y le hacía sentir que se había estado perdiendo de cosas maravillosas toda su vida. Makishima Shougo…una isla de pinos protectora del conocimiento, así podía interpretarse su nombre, un nombre digno de él.

A su ver, Shougo era como un niño solitario y caprichoso, y como todo niño era voluble y difícil de seguirle el paso; un niño que gustaba de dormir con sus libros y sus juguetes. Normalmente no tendría nada de malo, si sus juguetes fuesen objetos inanimados, pero estos no lo eran…

Él se sabía estaba entre los favoritos del de hebras plateadas, le gustaba pensar que quizá el de ojos ámbar no lo veía como un juguete más, pero fuera o no un juguete para el albino, sabía que seguido se disputaba el interés del copo de nieve con otros juguetes. Normalmente no se sentía demasiado amenazado por ellos, personas como Mido Masatake o inclusive Oryou Rikako, a pesar de ser interesantes en su propia manera, había algo en ellos que le hacía sentir que no necesitaba preocuparse tanto de que él interés de Shougo en ellos, se incrementase.

En cambio personas como Touma Kouzaburou o inclusive ese anciano de Toyohisa Senguji, nunca le habían dado buena espina. ¿Por qué? Pues, en el caso de Touma, porque eran demasiado similares en algunos aspectos, pero no tuvo que preocuparse más de él cuando la oficina le capturó. En el caso del cyborg, sabía que físicamente jamás podría ser un competidor, realmente un hombre de 110 años no podría competir de esa manera, pero el conocimiento, su posición como jugador, el hecho de que le conociera por 10 años y su patrocinio le preocupaba a sobremanera, pero una vez más no tuvo que sentirse amenazado

Logró ser realmente consciente de sus celos una vez que apareció ese hombre: Kougami Shinya. El copo de nieve lo había descrito como "fascinante" y tal como había hablado con el viejo Senguji una vez, el hablar sobre el ejecutor siempre despertaba en el de ojos ámbar una sonrisa de la cual nunca se percataba –y de la cual solo se percató cuando el cyborg se lo señaló- .

Le molestaba a sobre manera no sólo el interés que parecía despertar en el albino, sino que también, parecía ser como si este último ya hubiese decidió entregar su vida al cuervo azabache, por la manera en la que hablaba, no parecía importarle morir, con tal de llamar la atención de Kougami Shinya.

Cada vez que hablaban sobre el ejecutor y cada vez que el copo de nieve mostraba esa sonrisa divertida en su rostro, el no podía tolerarlo, siempre ocurría lo mismo: se acercaba al amante de libros, sujetaba una de sus muñecas y lo tumbaba, le devoraba a besos, mientras que con su otra mano hiperactiva, recorría su anatomía; intentado con ello borrar todo rastro de pensamiento sobre aquel hombre oscuro.

¿Celoso?

Después de todo, quizá y si era un hombre celoso y posesivo, más de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Bueno es el drabble de hoy. Diganme que les gusta mas? KouMaki o ChoeMaki? X3

cuidense

bye bye bee~


	6. Tentación

Este es un AU. Es extraño...entre más drabbles hago, más largos se vuelven... ._. ya dejaron de ser drabbles, que problema...nunca soy ordenada en este aspecto. Espero les guste, es un KouMaki.

* * *

**Tentación**

Tentación…era eso justo lo que sentía cada vez que veía al albino pasar por la calle, sentado al lado suyo en el aula o inclusive en los vestidores. La vida en la universidad no era muy difícil para el moreno, y no se diga para el copo de nieve.

No se llevaban bien del todo, pues sus círculos de amigos no lo hacían entre ellos, sin embargo, habían llegado a tener breves conversaciones, y aunque Shinya se dio cuenta de las similitudes entre él y el de ojos ámbar, también pudo percibir una especie de barrera que no debía cruzar.

A veces se veían en el club de debates, ninguno de los dos iba muy seguido, pero cuando uno de ellos se enteraba de que el otro iría, hacían todo lo posible para asistir. Sólo entre ellos podían seguirse el ritmo en un debate; en ocasiones participaban y les seguían un poco una joven que había saltado grados llamada Tsunemori Akane o también el compañero de dormitorio del albino, era un extranjero llamado Choe Guseong.

Otras veces durante los debates, iniciaban discutiendo sobre política, sobre el sistema Sibyl, la naturaleza humana, entre otros temas como la justicia y la felicidad, y terminaban "peleando" entre ellos, lo mejor era que lo hacían –cuando llegaba al punto en que se volvía una discusión personal- con citas de libros. Por ese motivo, muchos invitados ajenos al club, asistían cuando se enteraban que esos dos jóvenes, que eran como el día y la noche, irían.

El de hebras plateadas se encontraba durmiendo en una estancia de la universidad, sentado sobre un mullido sillón con un libro abierto recargado en su abdomen, el azabache lo observó desde el pasillo y se acercó a él sin hacer ruido, cuando estuvo cerca se quedó viendo sus facciones, realmente se veía muy diferente a cuando estaban en el club, al dormir se veía tan tranquilo.

- Hasta pareces buena persona – no pudo evitar susurrar el moreno con una sonrisa socarrona. Estaba indeciso entre despertarlo y enviarlo a su dormitorio, o quedarse a hacerle compañía hasta que despertara o bien la idea que no quería admitir: besarlo.

Optó mientras se decidía por sentarse a su lado, observándolo mientras recordaba el debate que habían tenido en la mañana, probablemente como una manera de evadir nuevamente ese último pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza.

-Flash back-

El profesor Saiga era el moderador esta vez, se encontraban originalmente debatiendo sobre la majestuosidad del sistema Sibyl, pero como siempre y luego de algunos minutos la discusión fue tornándose a un nivel más personal:

- "No tengo fe en la perfección humana. El hombre es ahora más activo, no más feliz, ni más inteligente, de lo que lo fuera hace 6000 años." –mencionó el albino citando a Edgar Allan Poe- El sistema Sibyl –continuó- bien nos hace el "favor" de indicarnos lo que sería mejor para llevar vidas más placenteras, encerrándonos en pequeñas jaulas provistas de "comodidad" sin embargo, con ello el conocimiento se estanca y decrece, el humano no vive más como humano, por lo cual el perfeccionamiento está lejos si quiera de ser un ideal. Es casi inmoral el decir que el sistema Sibyl nos hará perfeccionarnos como seres humanos.

El azabache por su parte aun cuando compartía parte del punto de vista del albino, estaba algo molesto por algunos comentarios que le había hecho previamente, por lo que comenzó a dirigirse más a su persona en sí, que al sistema Sibyl, cosa que no consideró del todo desfavorable, pues era casi una herejía el retar o difamar al sistema:

- "Para mí es una experiencia nueva encontrarme a un lunático que habla de filosofía y razona con tanta sensatez" –devolvió el moreno, citando a Bram Stoker- Me sorprende que menciones el estancamiento del conocimiento como culpa del sistema cuando realmente, el estancamiento de tal se da, cuando el humano mismo ha decidido dejar de evolucionar, tú mismo lo has dicho, la perfección se alcanzaría a través de la superación, la superación no consiste en abolir las nuevas tendencias, sino pisar en ellas e impulsarse para superarlas, pero no podemos quitar las bases existentes para ello, una sociedad que no tiene bases es lo mismo que una alegoría inexistente. "La moralidad es simplemente una actitud que adoptamos hacia las personas que personalmente no nos gustan." –menciona citando esta vez a Oscar Wilde y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al joven de plata.

- La última cita que has seleccionado me hace pensar que va más dirigida hacia ti mismo que hacía mí, Kougami. Pero continuando por la senda de Wilde, podría agregar que "El descontento es el primer paso en el progreso de un hombre o una nación." Por lo que mi postura no podría tomarse como errada de ninguna manera. –Mencionó orgulloso el joven plateado.- Aunque comparto el punto en el que mencionas que es culpa del humano mismo al decidir no evolucionar más, pero pensemos también en qué es lo que nos ha orillado a pensar que no existen más alternativas: un panóptico…-antes de continuar fue interrumpido por la débil voz de la estudiante nueva.

- "Desciende a las profundidades de ti mismo, y logra ver tu alma buena. La Felicidad la hace solamente uno mismo con la buena conducta." –alcanzó a decir con una voz débil Tsunemori Akane, quien quería intentar seguirles el paso citando a Socrates.

- "La ley que atenta contra la vida de un hombre -la pena capital- es impracticable, injusta e inadmisible. Nunca ha reprimido la delincuencia." – mencionó citando tajante al marqués de Sade ante la imprudente intromisión de la joven, quien solo pasó saliva como si hubiese dado un trago a una botella con vinagre – Además- continuó el peliplata- citando a Karl Marx "Las ideas dominantes de una época siempre fueron solo las ideas de una clase dominante" -Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala, los últimos dos comentarios del albino habían sido tremendos, por lo que el profesor Saiga decidió intervenir antes de que la discusión se le saliera de las manos:

- Bien, ciertamente ambos "bandos" tienen una postura fuerte, ya faltan solo 5 minutos para que ocupen esta aula ¿Por qué no paramos aquí el debate? Recuerden que el objetivo es debatir y no traer aquí sus peleas personales, Kougami, Makishima, lo digo por ustedes dos.

Todos en el aula comenzaron a salir lentamente en silencio por los últimos comentarios, por su parte, el de nieve se dirigió a la salida pasando al lado del cenizo susurrando:

- "Y sin embargo, se mueve"- no volteó a ver al moreno, este por su parte, se quedó inmóvil en su lugar viéndolo salir, con algo de molestia, pues sintió que con esos últimos comentarios, había perdido, y por alguna razón, quería ver al de orbes doradas arrinconado.

-Fin del Flash back-

Salió de su ensoñación cuando se dio cuenta de que la nevada cabeza del joven a su lado, estaba ahora recargada en su hombro, con la respiración leve y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, sin saber realmente lo que hacía, posó su mano en la barbilla de este último, levantando ligeramente la cabeza del otro…

Tentación…

De nueva cuenta llegaba a su mente esa palabra. Iba a besarlo, estaba a punto de, sin embargo, algo dentro de él nuevamente le hizo retroceder, tomó el libro que el albino sostenía y se dispuso a leerlo, dejando la plateada cabellera recargada nuevamente en su hombro.

Luego de algunos minutos, el albino abrió sus ojos, pero se quedó en la posición que estaba, comenzó a leer el libro junto con el moreno, quien no se había percatado que el otro estaba despierto, luego de unos minutos, en los que el moreno se había quedado "estancado" leyendo la misma página, el joven de nieve, le dio la vuelta a la página siguiente, sobresaltando al azabache en el proceso, quien un tanto confundido volteó a verlo, al hacerlo, el peliplata le plantó un beso en los labios, comenzando de manera simple e inocente, mientras que poco a poco le iba quitando el libro de sus manos, el moreno, quien no le gustaba sentirse domado, comenzó a tocar el pecho del otro mientras introducía la lengua en la otra cavidad, compitiendo de esta manera por el control de la situación.

El albino sujetó la mano del moreno y la restregó un poco contra su pecho, intentando así estimularse, mientras se dejaba hacer en el beso. El moreno paseó su otra mano por la espalda del otro, bajándola más y más; por encima de la ropa hundió dos de sus dedos entre las posaderas del otro, sacando un ligero gemido por parte del joven de plata. Cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, se separaron ligeramente, unidos aun por un leve hilo de saliva. El de orbes doradas, le dio una última bocanada a la cavidad ajena y se separó de inmediato, susurró en los labios del otro con una sonrisa traviesa:

- "La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella." – mientras lo decía paseó su mano por la entrepierna del otro y en breve se alejó con su libro en mano. – Mi habitación siempre está abierta – le invitó antes de salir del lugar, dejando solo al moreno con su de por sí ya despierta y palpitante entrepierna, decidiendo si debía o no seguirlo.

- Tentación, ¿eh? –se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la única salida de la estancia, no muy seguro de a cual dormitorio se estaba dirigiendo.

* * *

La cita de "Y sin embargo, se mueve" es de Galileo Galilei. La dijo cuando se opuso a la teoría geocéntrica frente a la inquisición, simbolizando con ello la tenacidad de la evidencia científica frente a la censura de la fe ante las conveniencias de las autoridades.

La de "La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación, es caer en ella" es de Oscar Wilde. La frase se explica por si misma, ne?

Me emocioné debatiendo conmigo misma esta vez, colocandome en las visiones de Makishima y Kougami, quienes, aunque comparten una visión más que similar, al estar en el grupo de debate, pues alguien debía estar a favor de Sibyl, no? así que el papel le toco a Kougami, por obvias razones.

Lamento si el debate llegó a tornar aburrida la historia, espero que no haya sido así, pero no sé ustedes, yo me había quedado con algo de ganas de ver a estos dos hablando civilizadamente, sin los puñetazos, detonaciones, navajazos y toda la violencia de por medio.


	7. Voyeur

Advertencia: Lemon (no muy bien escrito xD pero que le vamos a hacer? he perdido practica en ello, pero ya me recuperaré en ello)

Es un ChoeMaki y un poquitin de KouMaki. Desde hace rato que quería escribir algo así...

Este cap se ubica luego de que Rikako sea asesinada por el viejo Senguji. Espero les guste.

* * *

Luego de lo que ocurrió con Oryou Rikako, se sintió más que excitado, por lo que llamó a Choe Guseong para que se reuniera con él en uno de los baños de la escuela, aun cuando estuviese el ministerio de seguridad en el área…o quizá porque aun estaban en el área.

Cuando llegó Choe Guseong, se fijó que nadie le viese entrar. Una vez ahí apagó su holograma de estudiante, e incluso el holograma de su ropa normal -pues al infiltrarse ahí, decidió usar el uniforme de maestros- y se internó un poco buscando al albino, sintió unos brazos que le abrazaron por la espalda y lo jalaron al interior de uno de los pequeños cubículos, en breve unos labios se adhirieron a los suyos y sintió el cuerpo del contrario friccionarse con el propio. Él no perdió tiempo y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el fino y níveo cuerpo, acariciando la espalda, los glúteos y los muslos del otro, poco a poco fue acercando una mano traviesa al zipper del pantalón y al botón, desabrochándolos poco a poco.

Por su parte, el albino se prendió del cuello del otro, mientras con avidez desabrochaba su chaleco y camisa, repitiendo el proceso con las ropas del contrario, era demasiado el deseo que sentía en ese momento, tanto qué por lo mismo, cuando logró finalmente deshacerse de las barreras de tela, comenzó a restregar su piel con la contraria. Sentía demasiado calor y sus sentidos estaban aumentados, por lo que un simple rose le sacaba variados suspiros, que habrían de ser obscenos gemidos de no ser que estaba ocupado besando, lamiendo y succionando el cuello del castaño.

El de facciones zorrunas comenzó a masturbar su miembro junto al del albino, quien de tanto placer no pudo continuar con su ocupación y recargó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, respirando agitadamente, por su parte el castaño con su mano libre comenzó a buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y encontró en él un pequeño frasco con vaselina, el cual llevaba consigo para situaciones como estas, en breve lo abrió, untando en sus dedos un poco de la sedosa crema y para después dirigirse a la entrada del albino, comenzando a masajearle para prepararlo. De pronto alejó un poco al albino de sí, lo alzó un poco y el contrario enredó sus piernas en la cadera del castaño, sintiendo mientras tanto ambos miembros friccionarse deliciosamente y sus vientres frotarse en un toque único

El moreno se encontraba todavía buscando algún indicio de donde encontrar a Oryou Rikako, pues realmente no hacía mucho que la habían perdido de vista, a lo mucho un par de horas, pero que si bien, estaba seguro no podría salir sin ser vista por alguna de las cámaras que estaban en la entrada y la salida. Durante su búsqueda, escuchó unos sonidos extraños salir del baño de hombres, por lo que sin dudarlo ingresó guiándose por ellos, llegó hasta la última puerta, que estaba ligeramente entreabierta y ahí se quedó observando sin cambiar su expresión, pero con cierto deje de excitación en sus ojos: a un par de hombres, a quienes pudo identificar como un par de maestros teniendo sexo.

Pudo observar como un joven albino -que rondaba por su edad- se había enroscado cual serpiente a las caderas del otro hombre que estaba dándole la espalda, el cual, comenzaba a posicionar al albino de manera que pudiera incrustar su miembro en la entrada del otro, poco a poco fue penetrándole hasta que, cuando iba a la mitad, insertó completamente su miembro de una sola estocada, dejando escapar un gemido gutural…De pronto, de hebras plateadas abrió los ojos y ambos, el oro y la plata se cruzaron, pero por el contrario de lo que el moreno creyó –que se detendrían- el de mirada ámbar comenzó a alentar al castaño a que hiciera más rudo y rápido su rose.

- M-as...mas..rte…-dijo a como pudo

- ¿Qué es lo que dijo, Shibata-sensei? –le susurró al oído el castaño. Por su parte el moreno observaba como en una especie de transe la cara de placer del copo de nieve, y sin darse cuenta llevó su mano a su entrepierna, comenzando a masturbarse, e intentando no hacer ruido mientras les observaba.

- ...ás fuerte…hazlo…más…r..pido..- decía entrecortadamente el albino, mientras se sujetaba herméticamente a los brazos y hombros del otro.

- Bien dicho, sensei, ahora le complaceré- dijo aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras, con una de sus manos, sujetó la quijada del otro y comenzó a devorarle la boca ávidamente, mientras las estocadas continuaban cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuertes y cada vez más profundas, hasta que finalmente sintió el cuerpo del albino tensionarse, apretando con sus carnes el miembro caliente y palpitante dentro de sí, haciendo que con esto se viniesen uno después del otro, simultáneamente, el moreno quien les observaba lo hizo, y de inmediato se arregló la ropa y salió del lugar.

Después de que ambos se arreglaran un poco la ropa, el castaño pudo notar el semen que estaba tirado frente a la puerta del cubículo en el que estaban, no era que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes de que había otra persona que les observaba, pero decidió girarse y plantarle un beso con el que le robó completamente el aire al copo de nieve.

- No sabía que te gustaba ser observado, Makishima-san…-dijo con una mirada que el albino, no supo cómo interpretar ¿Excitación? ¿Ira? ¿Celos? ¿Avaricia? ¿Diversión? ¿Regocijo? Simplemente no lo supo.

- Me gusta que explores conmigo nuevos intereses, Choe Guseong –dijo con una sonrisa que el castaño tampoco pudo interpretar ¿Desafiante? ¿Satisfecha? ¿Anhelante? ¿Solitaria? ¿Cómo saberlo?

Por su parte el moreno quien iba por el pasillo, no podía quitar de su cabeza la expresión y la mirada del de orbes ambarinas, él se dio cuenta que les observaba pero no se detuvo, incluso al verlo sintió que algo en ese sujeto era diferente, pero quizá no lo sabría, después de todo, posiblemente, luego de ese día, el no volvería a pisar esa escuela, buscando por la estudiante Oryou Rikako, por lo que no podría volver a verle, por lo que se dirigió donde los inspectores.

Luego de una hora cuando ya iban de regreso al cuartel, cruzando el pasillo, vio pasar a ese hombre, a Shibata-sensei, hablando amenamente con una alumna bastante alta que le dirigía una mirada pícara, a pesar de ser su maestro.

- ¿Ya van de regreso?- preguntó el albino a la inspectora Tsunemori.

- Sí, muchas gracias por su cooperación.

- No hay de qué –contestó amablemente, al pasar al lado del moreno le susurró de manera que solo fuese audible para él – Espero hayas disfrutado el espectáculo –volteó a verle y no pudo evitar notar como la alumna estrechaba el brazo del joven maestro, mientras le dirigía a él –a Kougami- sin saber por qué, una mirada hostil, aunque no le dio importancia y salió de ahí.

- Kougami-san ¿te pasó algo bueno? –el moreno le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a la joven inspectora, la cual algo nerviosa le respondió –es que desde hace rato parece como si estuvieras sonriendo- ¿parece? Sí, esa era la palabra, pues no era una sonrisa, era una extraña mueca que la simulaba...

* * *

Gracias por leer y a las lindas personas que comentan muchas gracias ;u;

¿Revs?


	8. Aroma

Hola :3

este es un KouMaki para Shima-tan ^^

espero guste.

* * *

Vivían juntos desde hacía ya 2 semanas; sin embargo era algo que no le habían dicho a nadie, ciertamente era más excitante guardarlo como un secreto, incluso su relación se mantenía de esa manera por el mismo motivo. Cuando ambos estaban en casa, se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, desnudos y copulando, tocándose o simplemente estando uno al lado del otro, se disfrutaban.

Una mañana, se levantaron y tomaron un baño juntos, luego cada quién se enredó una toalla alrededor de la cadera y comenzaron a arreglarse lavando sus dientes y peinando un poco sus opuestas cabelleras, lo usual, sin embargo en esta ocación ambos cayeron en cuenta de algo, aunque ninguno de los dos quiso mencionarlo, quizá por vergüenza o porque era algo obvio, pero fue el hecho de que los dos estaban impregnados del mismo aroma.

Ciertamente era una idea excitante, el hecho de que "esa" persona, llevara en su cuerpo el aroma del otro, era una forma más intima de decir a los demás que ese individuo le pertenecía sin que cayera en lo flagrante como una marca de propiedad en la piel, que era ciertamente más frecuente, pero menos poético.

Cuando salieron de casa, y fueron a sus respectivas ocupaciones, sus colegas se habían dado cuenta de que el aroma de ambos, había cambiado y que era muy similar a cierto "alguien" que conocían. Lo notaron, pues (haciendo el aroma del shampoo a un lado) su olor -el de ambos- estaba entremezclado de una manera tan obvia que incluso el animal más obtuso y desprovisto de agudeza en sus sentidos podría percatarse de la homogeneidad en su esencia. Sin embargo, por respeto, ninguno de sus colegas dijo nada, excepto uno: Sasayama Mitsuru.

Al regresar a casa, el de cabello azabache iba un tanto molesto, pues en la morena cabeza, aun retumbaban las palabras de su pervertido amigo Sasayama:

- Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Kou-chan, las otras bestias podemos percibir el aroma de tu conejito sexy en ti, tientas a los demás a que entren a tu casa y te lo roben.

- ¡Cállate idiota! –le espetó, sonrojándose por primera vez en su vida e impresionando como nunca a sus colegas, quienes ahora tenían comprobada la hipótesis que surcaba sus mentes desde hacía semanas.

* * *

¿Revs?


	9. Jaula

Aqui tienen otro de mis deseados finales alternativos para la historia de estos dos XD (otro KouMaki)

espero les guste y me den su opinion de ella.

* * *

**Jaula.**

Hacía ya un año desde lo sucedido con el ministerio de seguridad, Kougami había tomado una decisión basada en el modo de pensar de Akane, pero que se apegara un poco a su versión de justicia. Lo cierto era que, no había asesinado a Makishima Shougo, sin embargo, tampoco le permitiría el ir por ahí nuevamente "hechizando" personas para que cometieran atrocidades, había decidido proteger a la gente y al mismo Makishima a su manera: conteniéndolo.

Se encontraban en algún lugar lejano, tan lejano que los ojos de Sibyl no los alcanzaba. Estaba trabajando afuera bajo aquel sol incandescente, cosechando algunos tomates para la comida de ambos, observó detenidamente uno de los frutos de la planta: rojo…como la sangre con la que estuvo teñido el albino en aquel atardecer:

*Flash back*

Aquel día había disparado hacia un lado de la nevada cabeza, extrañando al propio albino en el proceso, quien volvió muy ligeramente su rostro, como no queriendo encarar al contrario. Luego de no mucho tiempo, el moreno le extendió una mano donde el de tez clara pudiese verla, sin decir nada: Mutismo.

El de hilos de plata, enfrentó la mirada contraria y tomó la mano que le ofrecía el moreno, ambos habían entendido perfectamente la dinámica de lo que sucedió, lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que sucedería a continuación:

Makishima Shougo había matado al androide detective, Kougami Shinya, y a su vez, Kougami Shinya acababa de matar a "la cosa" carente de reconocimiento por el oráculo de Sibyl llamada Makishima Shougo.

Ambos habían matado al otro para volverse unos monstruos tan temibles y fascinantes que por el contrario de los deformados androides –ciudadanos- de Sibyl, quienes carecían de un nombre que le diera sentido real a su existencia, ellos lo poseían ahora: Humanos.

El moreno tiró la mano que se sujetaba débilmente a él y de un jalón levantó al de orbes ambarinas, quien no pudo resistir mucho en pie por la ya excesiva pérdida de sangre que había sufrido, así que terminó recargado en el azabache, quien sin dudarlo lo sostuvo. Cuando estaba por preguntarle si podía caminar, se percató que el joven de nieve yacía inconsciente en sus brazos.

Lo llevó a cuestas en su espalda hasta el auto en el que había arribado, donde el joven había recuperado algo de sentido:

- ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos, Kougami? –preguntó jadeando el albino y llevando una batalla consigo para lograr mantener sus ojos abiertos.

- Fuera de la jaula...- respondió el moreno, dejando la frase al aire como si fuese a decir algo más, pero lo cierto era que ambos sabían que esa frase había terminado justo ahí, al igual que la conversación; el albino no preguntó nada más y se dejó envolver por el letargo mientras en la radio del auto en una estación que tocaba canciones de antaño, sonaba "Bitter sweet symphony"

*Fin del flash back*

Decidió continuar y terminar su quehacer para proceder a preparar la comida que como ya era costumbre, compartiría con aquel hombre.

Por su parte, el albino se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas junto a la ventana que asomaba a aquel pequeño huerto en el que trabajaba el moreno, tenía descansando en sus piernas un libro abierto, pero miraba distraído por la ventana, observaba cuidadosamente al fornido bruno que recolectaba ahí, mientras recitaba de memoria una cita del libro que leía:

"¡Qué obra maestra es el hombre! ¡Cuán noble es su razón! ¡Qué infinitas sus facultades en forma y movimiento! ¡Cuán expresivos y admirables! ¡Un ángel en sus acciones! ¡Y en su espíritu es como un dios! ¡La belleza de este mundo! ¡El mejor de los animales!"

Ciertamente, ahora que ambos se habían vuelto humanos, habían abandonado la jaula de Sibyl, sin embargo, se encontraban ahora en una jaula más grande…una jaula llamada libertad.

* * *

Les gustó?

Por cierto la cita es de Hamlet.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar

que historias les han gustado más? (refiriendome al estilo que he usado con los personajes ^w^ tiernas, eróticas, o que plasmen más un conversación directa y como me gusta llamarla civilizada entre los personajes?) me gusta leer sus opiniones ^^

cuidense!


	10. Aislamiento

Es un ChoeMaki, espero les guste.

Omg o.o he llegado a los 10 episodios.

* * *

**Aislamiento.**

Era fácil volverse celoso y posesivo con alguien como Makishima Shougo a su lado: un joven encantador, versado en temas diversos, inteligente y atractivo. ¿Cómo no ser posesivo?

Pero él lo sabía, sabía que no podía retener a ese joven, si lo intentaba lo más probable es que él se escurriría de entre sus dedos y jamás podría volver a tenerle en sus manos…era como el pájaro azul…

Si por él fuera, tomaría al albino y lo encerraría en un lugar que esté lejos de la vista de todos, mataría a todos aquellos con quienes alguna vez haya hablado, para que nadie más pudiese tener algo de él –incluso si ese algo era un simple pensamiento- y llenaría al de hebras plateadas de él, quería ser lo único que reflejaran sus ojos, incluso tenía celos de los propios parpados del albino. Tenía envidia de la ropa que portaba, quería ser lo único en el planeta que lo tocara. Odiaba al oxigeno, los alimentos y el agua, pues quería ser el único en el universo que pudiese ingresar en el cuerpo de marfil. Quería ser lo único que ocupara la mente del esbelto joven. Pero sabía que ese deseo era algo que no podría jamás cumplirse, sin importar cuantas veces se unieran, ambos eran dos criaturas separadas.

Choe Guseong se sentía frustrado por ello, se sentía a enloquecer de celos, pues sabía que incluso si lograba encerrarlo, se pondría celoso de esa habitación que sería testigo de cada vez que el albino se desnudara, de cada gesto que mostrara. Cada día que pasaba era más difícil poder convivir con ese yo dentro de él que quería devorar y asimilar completamente a ese hombre llamado Makishima Shougo.

Ciertamente, no podría encerrarlo nunca, pero se encargó muy bien de ir alejando a las personas a su alrededor, solo les daba acceso al joven a aquellos que él calculara, lo mantuvieran lo suficientemente entretenido para que no notara como poco a poco iba aislándolo, para así ir tiendo el privilegio único de permanecer a su lado.

Desde que había comenzado a hacerlo, muy seguido veía al albino con una mirada melancólica: se sentía aun más solo. Cada vez que esto sucedía, el sonreía para sus adentros, se acercaba conciliadoramente al albino con una bandeja donde le servía un delicioso té Earl Gray y para acompañar unas esponjosas y exquisitas madalenas, depositaba un beso en la frente del otro y se sentaba en el sillón que quedaba frente a él, donde veía repetirse una y otra vez la escena celebre del libro "Por el camino de Swann" pero protagonizada por el albino: en la que remojaba la madalena en el humeante té frente a él.

Así es, ciertamente no se podía mantener cautivo al pájaro azul, quizá, en este caso no podría conquistarse, pero quizá…y sólo quizá: podría aislarse.

* * *

Aquí hice referencias al libro: "el pájaro azul" de Maurice Maeterlinck. Y como mencioné arriba al libro "Por el camino de Swann" de Marcelo Proust al cual hacen mucha referencia en la serie también X3 (tanto por la escena de la madalena como por el hecho de que es el libro que está leyendo Shinya al final)

Por cierto puse Madalena, porque así le dicen donde vivo, en otros lugares las llaman Magdalenas, Madeleines, Galletas francesas de mantequilla etc., pero ustedes saben a cuales me refiero XD

Gracias por leer y comentar.

¿Opiniones?


	11. Anillo

XD la otra vez por accidente borré un capitulo, pero lo volví a poner, aun no me he acosumbrado del todo a esta web.

Espero les guste, es un ChoeMaki XD me inspiré extrañamente cuando me enteré que Choe Guseong tiene 42 años

dije "madre mía! es más grande de lo que pensaba!" (yo me lo imaginaba de unos 36 XD ) aunque aun no sé como

me inspiré de ello para hacer esto jajaja, pero bueno, disfrutenlo

* * *

**Anillo**

Se encontraban el albino y el castaño en medio de la merienda, el de cabellos plata degustaba un delicioso té de albahaca con leche y unos alfajores de maicena cubiertos con chocolate semiamargo –ambos ideales para una tarde fresca- mientras que el de hebras avellana disfrutaba de una cerveza helada con algunos bocadillos salados de mariscos.

Ninguno de los dos estaba hablando, tan solo pasaban el tiempo juntos, no era necesario ni incomodo el silencio, era de esos silencios que se disfrutan, en los que te es placentera la compañía del otro tal cual, el saber que esa persona está en la misma habitación que tu respirando, sin necesidad de más.

El joven de nieve disfrutaba su merienda ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero aun disfrutando de la compañía del otro, mientras que por su parte, el coreano le observaba en silencio, observaba cada ligero movimiento que hacía, el cómo tomaba un pequeño alfajor con un grácil movimiento de manos, como lo mordía ligeramente, degustándolo, jugando con el relleno dulce dentro de su boca, saboreándolo; el cómo sujetaba la fina taza del juego de té que compró especialmente para él y la llevaba a su boca, donde la recibía con aquellos suaves labios, mientras la lengua traviesa se asomaba y ocultaba por la comisura de los mismos, evitando así dejar escapar cualquier gota; con la otra mano despejaba ligeramente su campo de vista de las hebras que se enredaban en sus largas pestañas, causándole algo de picazón. El albino no daba señal de percatarse de lo que sucedía, pero el castaño no perdía pista alguna de él, cada ligero movimiento, era visto por él como el movimiento más sensual del mundo, era un deleite ver a ese joven en su estado más natural.

Después de algunos minutos, luego de haber terminado de degustar la merienda que cada uno había optado por tomar, se quedaron en aquella acogedora sala jugando dominó, por lo que comenzaron a charlar amenamente sobre cualquier tema sin importancia. El de ojos ámbar seguía siendo presa de los ojos escarlata que no perdían detalle alguno de él. El castaño estaba totalmente hechizado por los refinados movimientos del otro, vio como esos deliciosos labios se movían separándose y juntándose, como danzando…emitían sonido:

- ¿Sucede algo? – inquirió al ver que no hacía movimiento alguno es su turno, no ponía, ni tomaba nada. Finalmente cayó en cuenta que era su turno y que esos labios se movían pues estaban de hecho, hablándole, así que negó ligeramente con la cabeza y mientras elegía que pieza colocar sobre la mesa.

- Sólo pensaba en algunas cosas…-dejó la oración al aire, no estaba seguro si era porque no quería del todo terminarla o si era porque quería ver que tan interesado estaba el albino en su desliz, mientras, colocaba la pieza elegida, sin perder pista de la mano del otro, que nuevamente se deslizaba delicadamente por sus cabellos para removerlos un poco de entre sus ojos, tomó una pieza y la estaba por colocar en la mesa, pero la mano del otro la interceptó, observándola cuidadosamente. El copo de nieve no retiró su mano, se dejó observar, animándose finalmente a preguntarle:

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – dándose cuenta que el otro, no había escuchado su pregunta le llamó por su nombre – ¿Choe Guseong?- el hombre de orbes bicolor comenzó a juguetear con la mano ajena y en breve a acariciarla ligeramente, específicamente en su dedo anular.

- A tu mano le hace falta un anillo –dijo simple, descolocando al de orbes ambarinas.

- ¿Qué? –fue todo lo que alcanzó a articular, pues realmente, no sabía que más podría decir. El de facciones zorrunas acercó la mano contraria a su rostro, hasta posar sus labios en el dorso de la misma, sosteniéndola de esa manera en sus labios - …- el de hebras plata no pronunció palabra, sólo estaba atento a lo que hacía el otro.

- ¿Qué opinas?- susurró sobre la mano del albino, nuevamente observando cada uno de los movimientos de sus músculos faciales, mientras los ojos ajenos le observaban expectantes sin decir nada, por lo que el castaño se adelantó a adivinar- ¿Eso es un "no"?

El albino salió de su ¿asombro? ¿Confusión? No sabía él como llamarlo- No, es sólo que nunca lo había pensado –se apresuró a decir, intentando hacerlo lo más calmado que pudiese- ¿piensas en comprar uno para mí? – inquirió sin percatarse de que por sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa.

- Probablemente. ¿Te gustaría? – inquirió un tanto más confiado.

- ¿Quién habría pensado que eras un romántico? Debe ser la diferencia de edades- mencionó con un deje burlón, sin contestarle realmente su pregunta.

- No soy tan viejo- sonrió ligeramente, poniéndose de pie para acercarse y colisionar su lengua con los labios ajenos, para romperlos como barrera e ingresar en la cavidad dulce que le recibía gustoso, entre beso y beso le preguntó nuevamente - ¿eso es un sí o un no?

Continuó con los besos susurrando en medio de ellos - ¿Tu qué crees?

* * *

¿Revs? :3

Estaba pensando en hacer otro donde debatan Shinya y Shougo, pero debo pensar bien el escenario para ver sobre que debatiran y asegurarme de que sea un debate civilizado XD ¿qué opinan?


	12. Fantasma

Este es un KouMaki con ChoeMaki.

Advertencia: Lemon, es algo Angsty y es un AU.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**Fantasma**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que su pareja había muerto, extrañaba a sobremanera al coreano, y se sentía realmente solo, pues ese hombre siempre le mimaba, le abrazaba, estaba con él, no pedía nada a cambio, ni si quiera que correspondiera de alguna manera, no le exigía nada, era una relación muy egoísta, pero ambos estaban felices en ella.

Pero, ocurrió…murió, le fue arrebatado por lo que muy seguido iba a dormir a casa de su difunto amante y se recostaba en su cama, dejaba su mente en blanco y dejaba pasar las horas, sus compañeros de trabajo y algunos amigos habían notado el cambio en él, su amigo y colega Touma Kozaburo seguido le invitaba a salir a beber alguna copa, pero el albino prefería estar ya sea en su departamento o en aquella casa vacía, con lo último que le quedaba de su pareja.

Compartía desde hacía tiempo su departamento con un joven de su edad, su nombre era Kougami Shinya, quien sentía una cierta atracción sexual por el albino, pero debido a que el copo de nieve ya se encontraba en una relación, nunca le había mencionado nada al respecto, él, últimamente había visto al albino deprimido, sabía el motivo, sí, lo sabía, pero había tomado por decisión propia el no acercarse demasiado mientras estuviese en ese estado, no quería aprovecharse de la situación, que si bien, para él era beneficiosa.

Sin embargo, pasaron dos días y el albino no volvía al departamento, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparle, él sabía que el de ojos ámbar iba seguido a pasar algo de tiempo en casa del coreano, para recordarle, pero siempre volvía a casa. Esta vez, como no había sido así, decidió dar una vuelta para allá, esperando no encontrarse con alguna loca escena sacada de alguna novela en la que se haya suicidado o algo por el estilo, rió un poco para sus adentros, pues ese definitivamente no era el estilo del albino.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta e ingresó con algo de sigilo, se dirigió a la alcoba principal, en la que alguna vez durmió el antiguo dueño de esa casa, al asomarse, logró divisar la silueta del albino recostado en la cama, sólo usando una de las camisas de castaño, por alguna razón, esa escena le causo algo de aflicción y cólera a la vez, mientras pensaba en eso se percató de los leves gemidos y pequeños espasmos que daba el blanco cuerpo ahí, no pasó mucho tiempo para que despertara su entrepierna y que desabrochara su pantalón en el proceso.

Realmente no pensó mucho en el asunto, solo retumbaban en su cabeza las palabras de su amigo Sasayama, quien le había preguntado infinidad de veces, desde que la pareja del albino falleció "¿Kougami, por qué no te lo tiras de una vez?" -vulgar, como siempre- pensó para sí, pero también, por primera vez en su vida pensó que quizá: tenía razón.

Se acercó al cuerpo y por unos segundos sólo lo observó masturbarse, en breve guió una de sus mano a la entrepierna del albino mientras se recostaba tras de él, este último, al percatarse de la presencia del otro se asustó un poco, pues realmente, no esperaba a nadie ahí, ni mucho menos que le ayudara en su actividad autoerótica; estaba por protestar, pero la otra mano del moreno le acalló al introducir un par de dedos en ella, jugueteando con la lengua del otro, quien luchaba a como podía por alejar aquellas manos expertas que le incitaban a continuar. Sintió el caliente y endurecido miembro del otro en sus glúteos y sintió el vaivén de las caderas ajenas que se frotaban paseando el miembro extraño entre sus piernas, llegando a tocar entre los testículos, sintiendo con ello una deliciosa fricción que le envolvía los sentidos, sin desearlo, gimió ante tal acción, pero él no quería hacerlo con el moreno…al menos, no ahí, no en esa habitación, era un sentimiento ambivalente, pues era un tanto excitante el tener sexo con el moreno que – aunque nunca lo dijo en palabras- siempre le había atraído sexualmente y más aun en la habitación de su amante, pero al mismo tiempo, dicha acción era dolorosa, pues era la habitación y el aroma del otro la que le envolvía, pero las manos, la voz y la anatomía eran distintas de las que él estaba anhelante en esos momentos.

De pronto, sintió la mano que jugueteaba en su boca dirigirse a su entrada y prepararlo, mientras la boca ajena se apoderaba de la suya evitando de esta manera, cualquier tipo de rechazo, la otra mano del moreno estaba ocupada en los pezones rosados y ya erectos, su mente se quedó en blanco, su cuerpo se movía al mismo compás del otro, masturbándose al mismo tiempo que sentía el miembro del otro entre sus piernas, era tanto el éxtasis en el que estaba, que no se percató más de quien era su compañero, de pronto, la mano experta que le preparaba desapareció para dar lugar al grande y potente miembro que ahora le invadía, dando estocadas certeras y fuertes. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por sí mismas, siguiendo el ritmo ajeno, se dejó hacer por las manos expertas que le recorrían su anatomía, sintiendo en su hombro los dientes y la lengua experta del otro que se saciaban con su cuerpo, solo podía gemir, su boca ya no le respondía como para decir nada más, no podía pronunciar ni el nombre de su difunta pareja, ni de su actual compañero sexual.

Nuevamente el moreno dio en ese punto que volvía loco de placer al albino, quien no tardo en esparcir su esencia en las sabanas ahora húmedas de sudor y semen, el aroma a sexo inundaba la habitación, el moreno, por su parte, seguía absorto en su labor, seguía entrando y saliendo del joven de nieve, se giró junto al cuerpo ajeno dejando el pecho ajeno contra la cama, posicionándose encima, como un depredador, intentando con esto llegar lo más profundamente que pudiese, dio una última estocada con tal fuerza que sacó un obsceno gemido del otro, no pudiendo identificar bien si era de dolor o placer, finalmente se vino dentro de él, llenándolo y desbordándole con su esencia, se quedó recostado ahí sobre él y aun dentro, respirando agitadamente, hasta que ambas respiraciones se regularizaron.

El moreno observó el rostro ajeno que finalmente había volteado a verle, se topó con las doradas orbes que le veían con cierto reproche y anhelo, que se iban cerrando involuntariamente, cayendo con eso en un sueño profundo. Observó el cuerpo inconsciente por unos minutos, no sabiendo bien que hacer o que decir una vez que el albino despertase y le preguntase por lo sucedido. Salió con cuidado del cuerpo ajeno percatándose del delgado hilillo de semen y sangre que aun les unía. Permaneció un tiempo sentado junto al otro, pensando en lo que había hecho y en lo que haría luego…

El albino quien dormía como no queriendo despertar, estaba teniendo un sueño…en él, estaba con Choe Guseong, el de hebras plateadas se sintió dichoso de verle, se dejó envolver por los fuertes brazos del de facciones zorrunas, quien depositaba un beso en su frente, como el aleteo de una mariposa; pero…no entendía muy bien ¿porque el castaño le observaba y le sonreía de manera tan triste?

* * *

¿Gustó?

Muchas gracias a las personas que me escriben ;u; me animan a no abandonar este pasatiempo hermoso que es la escritura.


	13. Video llamada

Hola! ha pasado algo de tiempo :3  
aquí les dejo este ChoeMaki.

* * *

**Video llamada**

Choe Guseong se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por un trabajo, y aunque se comunicaba seguido con el albino, este último se sentía algo solo, aunque por supuesto, esa sensación no la pondría en palabras.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que se había ido, y sus video llamadas, así como sus conversaciones vía internet se iban haciendo más distanciadas la una de la otra, lo cual comenzaba a preocupar al castaño, pues cada vez que lograba comunicarse con el de orbes ámbar, este último se mostraba más y más apático con él. El coreano estaba perfectamente consciente de la personalidad del de hebras plateadas, sabía que una vez que encontrara algo o alguien más interesante, se volvería totalmente indiferente con él, posiblemente hasta llegaría a matarlo y aunque no le preocupaba tanto el hecho de morir si con eso complacía al copo de nieve, le preocupaba a sobre manera el perder el –poco- afecto que sentía, se había ganado; mientras pensaba en eso, decidió llamar al joven, realmente anhelaba oír su voz.

- ¿Sí?

- Makishima-san, tiempo sin verte- el castaño no estaba muy seguro, pero creyó notar un destello en los ojos del albino con lo que dijo.

- Sí, ha pasado ya algo de tiempo – el de ojos ámbar sonrió ligeramente y prosiguió a preguntar - ¿cómo va el trabajo?

- Ya casi termino –respondió no muy interesado en hablar sobre eso- Te noto más delgado ¿has estado comiendo bien? – inquirió con un cierto deje de preoupación.

- Sí, porque tú me molestarás si no lo hago, aunque ya no he tenido oportunidad de degustar los deliciosos postres que me preparas, ha de ser eso –dijo sin pensar, pues desde que se había marchado el de facciones zorrunas, el albino había procurado no exteriorizar de ninguna manera posible el cuanto le extrañaba, posiblemente eso era una prueba irrefutable de lo solo que se sentía sin el castaño. Este último, por su parte, se sintió un poco más tranquilo, después de todo, el joven de mármol aun no le reemplazaba.

- Pronto regresaré…- dijo dejando inconclusa la oración.

- …

Silencio.

Ninguno de los dos estaba contento con la respuesta que dio el de ojos bicolor, pero sabían que no podían hacer más. El de hebras plateadas desvió la mirada a un lado, quería evitar mostrar la molestia que sentía ante el hecho inevitable de que aun no podrían verse ni tocarse, por su parte el de hebras avellana le observaba, la soledad del otro era casi palpable para él, por lo que no perdió pista de lo que el joven hacía.

- Bésame –pidió simple, el albino de inmediato devolvió la mirada donde el mayor con una cara llena de sorpresa, tanta que encantó aun más al de facciones zorrunas – Bésame –repitió.

- ¿Cómo quieres que…?- fue interrumpido.

- Bésame – insistió. Las orbes doradas reflejaron une extraño brillo, como si se vidriaran, por lo que el albino cerró los ojos de inmediato y se fue acercando lentamente a la pantalla, pronto sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre esta, mientras el castaño hacía lo mismo, compartiendo por primera vez en un mes un beso, que si bien no había sido el mejor, ciertamente habían logrado transmitirse el uno al otro una descomunal carga de sentimientos, incluso sin haberse tocado.

Luego de algunos segundos ambos se separaron. El copo de nieve, ante la incomodidad nuevamente desvió la mirada, no entendía por qué solo le embargaba esa extraña sensación con el de hebras avellana, y no estaba muy seguro de querer exponer dicha incomodidad ante él.

– Quiero verte, Makishima-san – dijo el castaño con una mirada anhelante, el albino por su parte, cerró los ojos y sólo se dejó acariciar por esas palabras.

"Quiero verte" esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza, pero sin importar cuanto las pensara, él no podría decirlas...aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y escribirme ºuº sus revs me hacen muy feliz, X3 y no se preocupen me encanta leer sus opiniones sin importar si son cortas o largas ^w^ las amodoro todas!

Por cierto me estoy tardando en el siguiente cap de "Las aves que olvidaron la canción de la felicidad" porque el siguiente cap es muy importante y decisivo para el rumbo que tome la historia u_u así que lo estoy escribiendo y reescribiendo constantemente, pero no desesperen quiero llevarles una historia de buena calidad, así que toma tiempo :3

cuidense mucho!


	14. Broma

Hola bellas personas!

he vuelto con otra historia que una vez más no parece un drabble XD pero espero les guste.

KouMaki.

* * *

**Broma.**

Hacía tiempo que Sasayama Mitsuru estaba más que aburrido, realmente pensaba que estos últimos meses su vida se había vuelto rutinaria y tediosa, todo era escuela-casa-trabajo de medio tiempo, a veces ni si quiera había oportunidad de ir a algún buen cabaret o a algún pub. Lo único que de vez en vez lo sacaba de su rutina era jugarle alguna broma a Ginoza, sin embargo, incluso el hecho de que Ginoza fuera siempre su víctima ya era rutinario de por sí.

Él tenía un amplio círculo de amigos, y aunque sabía que no todos se llevaban bien entre ellos, en ocasiones le gustaba organizar reuniones con todos a la vez ya sea en alguna casa o algún sitio para divertirse, con suerte y a veces pasaba algo interesante, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo esta vez, pero en un bar. Invitó a beber a su mejor amigo y compañero de bebida Shinya, a su víctima favorita "Gino-sensei" como solía llamarlo, a la chica que había saltado grados Akane, a su jocoso kouhai pelirrojo Shuusei, a su pareja lésbica favorita Kunidzuka y Karanomori quienes siempre eran blancos de sus manoseos, y para hacer la noche interesante invitó a Makishima, un joven reservado que no se llevaba del todo bien con el grupo, pero que al igual que los gatos con los perros, gustaba de pasearse en frente de aquellos que no lo toleraban, y como no podía dejarlos de lado, ya que a donde fuera Makishima siempre iban otros dos, invitó a Touma el autodeclarado "amor de la vida de Makishima" y al estudiante de intercambio Choe Guseong. Había quedado con todos para ir a un bar-restaurant donde los que quisieran podían beber o comer, incluso había algunos juegos y karaoke disponible, ideal para lo que buscaba.

Al llegar todos se sentaron con sus "regulares grupos de amigos" lo cual para Sasayama no era nada interesante, así que decidió invitar la primera ronda de bebidas para ver si con eso se arreglaba el humor. Todos sin excepción comenzaron a beber y así continuaron, para diversión de Sasayama quien por primera vez veía a algunos de ellos ebrios pudo ver escenas como: a Karanomori intentando besar a la pobre estudiante nueva que intentaba a como podía zafarse de la situación, mientras un divertido Shuusei comía y colocaba cosas encima de Ginoza, quien había caído dormido a causa del alcohol. Por otro lado el mesero Mido-chan se les había unido usando el Karaoke y Kunidzuka cantaba a dueto con él comenzando a hacer striptease, pudo ver también como Makishima se había quedado también dormido en el regazo de Choe Guseong quien estaba distraído grabando con su celular las tonterías que hacían todos, posiblemente para chantajearlos después, tan ocupado estaba que no se había dado cuenta que Touma estaba intentando desabrocharle el pantalón al de ojos ambar, de repente Shinya le gritó al pervertido que dejase en paz al albino, para sorpresa de todos, pues era bien sabido que Kougami y Makishima no se llevaban bien. Luego se pudo ver como el coreano comenzó a pelearse a golpes con el otro castaño por lo que estaba haciendo, mientras Kougami, cuidaba abrazando el ya medio consciente Makishima quien intentaba ahora besar al moreno, ahora el que estaba grabando era Shuusei pues le había parecido una escena más divertida que seguir poniendo cosas encima de Ginoza.

Luego de unos momentos él dueño del bar los sacó a todos del local, en vista de que ambos castaños se irían a algún lugar a seguir peleando y de lo interesante de la situación comenzó a pensar en algo divertido, pues algunos de ellos apenas podían sostenerse. Decidió enviar a las chicas a casa en un taxi, mientras le pedía a Kagiri que se llevara a Gino-sensei o que llamara a su padre para que viniese a recogerlo, pero que no lo dejará solo hasta entonces, los castaños para entonces ya se habían ido, por suerte para él, ya que para lo que había maquinado eso era necesario. Sujetó a Makishima, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para ayudar a caminar al albino quien ya estaba despierto más no por ello menos ebrio, y le pidió a Kougami que lo ayudara del otro lado, para que así entre los dos pudiesen llevarlo más fácilmente. El moreno, no muy contento con ello, lo hizo de todas maneras, se detuvieron en una tienda de conveniencia a comprar un par más de botellas de alcohol y se fueron rumbo al departamento del moreno. Mientras iban caminando Sasayama iba más que divertido con las tonterías que iban diciendo el moreno y el albino:

- Me sorprendió que vinieras a mi rescate Kougami- dijo el albino arrastrando algunas vocales.

- No era por ti, no quería ver como Touma te practicaba sexo oral- dijo molesto.

- Ah, entonces no querías ver como otro hombre me practicaba sexo oral, no sabía que te interesaba tanto –dijo entre risas el albino.

- ¡Qué no es por ti!- le espetó molesto, llegando por fin al departamento y abriendo a cómo podían la puerta- ya cállate, no quiero escuchar tu charla de borracho – agregó no muy convincente, pues estaba más o menos en el mismo estado; en eso el albino le plantó un beso al moreno, que le correspondió haciendo el beso más profundo y comenzando a acariciarle la espalda.

Para Sasayama estos dos no se odiaban, era más bien una relación muy pasional, que estaba a punto de explotar. Como aun estaba sosteniendo una parte del peso del albino y el par no dejaba de besuquearse, se sintió un poco incomodo así que optó por decir:

- Bueno, Kou te dejo a Maki-chan para que tengas sexo salvaje con él – vio la mirada reprobatoria del moreno, que ya había dejado de besarse con el albino, aunque este último estaba prendido de su cuello- ok, no. Pero ¿no querrás que me lleve al monstruo besucón, o sí? Sabes que yo si me lo tiro –nuevamente sintió una mirada gélida por parte del azabache- mejor dejaré esto por aquí- mencionó dejando las botellas de alcohol extra que habían comprado y colocando sin que el moreno se diera cuenta un par de cámaras –Me despido, cuando Maki-chan esté en condiciones ya se irá a su casa –decidió no recordarle que podía llamar al coreano para que se lo llevara, pues era de esas oportunidades que no se volvían a presentar con facilidad.

- Espera, ¿no me vas a dejar solo aquí con él, cierto? No me suelta- dijo intentando jalar de la camisa al otro, para alejarlo de sí.

- Si quieres me quedo a beber, quizá con más alcohol Maki-chan se vuelva a quedar dormido y ya no te moleste.

No sabiendo que más hacer accedió, para Sasayama era bastante divertido ver como el moreno se quejaba del albino, pero no lo soltaba en ningún momento ni hacía más intentos por alejarlo de él, por su parte el de hebras plateadas estaba abrazado y acurrucado al moreno, plantándole besos de cuando en cuando por toda la cara y el cuello, sin recibir objeciones del otro, todo eso quedando grabado en el celular del castaño.

- Deja de grabarnos- sentenció molesto- ya veo porque el coreano ese, siempre anda cuidando que este tipo no se meta en problemas y evitando que beba alcohol.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- inquirió el castaño curioso.

- Porque lo he visto- respondió espontaneo. Para el castaño eso había sido en extremo divertido, pues el moreno, sin darse cuenta acababa de admitir que le prestaba más atención de la que le gustaría al albino.

Luego de algunos minutos, el castaño se dirigió al baño, dejando solos al día y la noche. El albino, quien estaba sentando entre las piernas de Kougami, empezó a rozar sus glúteos con la entrepierna del azabache, que no tardó mucho en reaccionar a aquella incitación.

- Deberías ya admitir que te atraigo más de lo que te gustaría, Kougami, he visto como me miras cuando crees que no me percato que estás ahí –le susurró al oído. El moreno le sujetó del cabello, recargando la cabeza nevada en su hombro y exponiendo el delicioso cuello, que comenzaba a tentarle.

- Tú no me atraes –dijo firme, deslizaba sus dedos por aquel níveo cuello. Kougami, sentía su intimidad friccionarse con aquel delicioso montículo por debajo de la ropa, sin pensarlo giró con fuerza la cabeza del otro para así devorar la boca ajena mientras a como podía se deshacía de las prendas inferiores – Más bien, es al revés, siempre estás intentando llamar mi atención, Makishima…

- Sólo me gusta hacerte enojar- susurró por último, a modo de réplica.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de sonidos húmedos, jadeos y extraños rechinidos. Las ropas habían sido desprendidas de ambos cuerpos, que ahora danzaban con un barniz nacarado que les cubría por completo. El moreno insertó la punta de su miembro en la no preparada entrada ajena, el albino jadeaba dolorido por dicha acción, dejando escapar el nombre del otro y arqueando su espalda entre pequeños espasmos, intentando de alguna manera alejar su entrada de aquel potente miembro, mientras el azabache le sostenía por la cintura evitando que se alejara y jalándolo para que al contrario, se ensartara más; todo mientras enredaba sus pies con las lechosas piernas para mantenerlas bien abiertas, dejando a la vista su erecta anatomía.

Algunos minutos después finalmente pudo introducirse completamente en el albino, quien tenía la cabeza gacha intentando ocultar la expresión de dolor y el sonrojo que le embargaba, el moreno al darse cuenta de ello, decidió recostarse y recargar finalmente su espalda en el suelo, mientras seguía incrustado en el interior del albino; ambos se sujetaron las manos, para que así el moreno pudiese darle algo de apoyo y equilibrio al albino que lo cabalgaba dándole la espalda, extendió sus piernas, dejando por fin que el de hebras plateadas llevara el ritmo de las dolorosas y deliciosas embestidas, el joven de nívea pile tenía sus rodillas flexionadas a la altura del pecho, bajaba y subía dolorosamente por aquel falo que al mismo tiempo le estaba prodigando un placer que no había sentido, el moreno que no podía quedarse quieto completamente, con sus pies se daba algo de empuje para levantar y bajar sus caderas, ayudando al albino con las embestidas, aunque a veces parecía que seguía siendo él quien llevaba el ritmo de estas, en vez del copo de nieve. Continuaron así hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al éxtasis y soltaron sus esencias, el albino cansado recargó su espalda en pecho del moreno, aun permaneciendo unidos.

Algunos minutos después de que sus respiraciones se regularizaran, el moreno rodeó con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo sobre él y giró de manera que ambos quedaran de lado, recargados en el suelo, el azabache acurrucó su rostro en la nuca del otro, aspirando su aroma, y sin quererlo volvió a excitarse, endureciendo su miembro que permanecía aun dentro del albino. Al sentir esto, el de ojos ámbar estaba por reclamarle, pero dentro de sí, el miembro ajeno había vuelto a tocar aquel delicioso punto que hacía su cordura se fuese por la borda, el también volvió a excitarse, pero ambos estaba aun cansados, el moreno comenzó a embestirle así en la posición que estaban mientras el albino le seguía con dificultad el ritmo, pues estaba sumamente cansado, luego de algunos minutos se vino y cayó dormido, por su parte el azabache siguió embistiéndolo hasta que se sació de él y pudo venirse varios minutos después, permaneció aun dentro de él y se quedó dormido también.

El castaño que aun estaba en el baño, cuando dejó de escuchar sonidos se animó finalmente a salir, cuando lo hizo vio la posición en que aquel par se había quedado, un poco molesto no pudo evitar murmurar:

- Par de idiotas ¿cómo se ponen a tener sexo dejándome sin escapatoria en el baño?- con una sonrisa bellaca, sacó su celular y les tomó una fotografía tal cual estaban, fue y sacó una manta y los cubrió antes de irse.

Una vez fuera del edificio, no pudo evitar reír sonoramente por todo lo que había pasado, solo se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían en la mañana aquellos dos, realmente él no esperaba que fuesen a tener sexo, su plan consistía en emborracharlos y que cuando ambos cayesen dormidos, les quitaría la ropa y los metería a los dos en la misma cama, la cámara la había llevado originalmente para captar ese momento, pero en vista de lo que había sucedido se llevó algo aun más divertido para recordar.

El par que yacía dormido en el suelo continuó así hasta la mañana, el albino fue el primero en despertar, se sentía un poco sofocado y pesado así que cuando abrió finalmente los ojos se sonrojó a sobremanera, pues no solo había un par de brazos de hombre que lo rodeaban, sino que también cuando había intentado moverse lo sintió, había "algo" dentro de él, sin quererlo soltó un gemido que no podía identificarse si era de dolor o placer, el sonido gutural despertó al moreno, quien solo pudo ver frente a sí una cabellera plateada que conocía muy bien.

- ¿M-Makishima? – susurró su nombre a modo de pregunta, como queriendo que le negase la realidad frente a sí. El peliplata se sonrojó aun más, pues hasta el momento no había tenido el valor de voltear a ver quién estaba detrás de él, y esa voz tan conocida no podía negar su procedencia.

- ¿K-Kougami? –ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo algo más por algunos segundos, hasta que el moreno decidió pararse, el albino que percibió las intenciones del otro replicó al instante.

- No te muev…- antes de terminar la frase el moreno se movió intentando ponerse de pie pero escuchó otro gemido, como el que lo había despertado- Aaah…- el albino llevó sus manos a su boca, intentado evitar que salieran más gemidos, el moreno por su parte observó la blanca espalda y su vista continuó bajando hasta que lo vio y dejó ahí su vista clavada unos segundos, como no pudiendo procesar la imagen. A ambos les dolía la cabeza, producto de la resaca, por lo que en un susurro el azabache contestó.

- Lo siento –dijo sonrojándose y no pudiendo evitar el despertar de su miembro nuevamente, el albino que podía sentir todo en su interior volvió a subir de tono su sonrojo si es que eso era aun posible.

- T-tú…¡te has excitado! – susurró alarmado y molesto el adolorido joven- ¡ni creas, aléjate!- dijo, intentado sacar al moreno de dentro de sí, el azabache a pesar de su excitación salió del cuerpo ajeno y se quedó sentado, no soportando mucho la presión del ambiente, alcanzó sus cigarrillos que estaba en la mesa no muy lejos de ahí y se dispuso a fumar. El de ojos ámbar intentó incorporarse en vano, el dolor que sentía en su parte baja era demasiado, esto sólo hizo que el silenció en la habitación perdurara, era algo muy incomodo.

Hasta que finalmente un poco arto, Kougami se paró y se puso los bóxer que yacían tirados en el suelo y en breve fue por un botellón de agua fría, se la ofreció al albino pegándola a su mejilla, quien con un pequeño espasmo por la diferencia de temperatura, la aceptó sin más y comenzó a beber de ella, el moreno un poco más tranquilo por ver aceptada su ofrenda de paz, se animó a hablar.

- Supongo que es entendible que no puedas pararte –el albino le miró molesto, a lo que el azabache tosió ligeramente y continuó- así qué ¿necesitas que te traiga algo?

- Te agradecería una almohada –dijo con un ligero sonrojo y cubriéndose ligeramente con la manta en el suelo- y algo para la resaca.

El moreno se acercó al de hebras plata y lo tomó en brazos.

- ¿Qué haces?- inquirió con desconfianza

- Te llevo a la cama –vio como el albino arqueaba una de sus cejas con recelo- para que descanses ahí, es mejor que solo una almohada.

Cuando llegó hasta la cama lo depositó en ella y al alejarse no pudo evitar que su vista se posara en los hinchados y sonrosados labios, el albino no pudo evitar tampoco hacer lo mismo, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si debían o no besarse, no estaba ebrios…de hacerlo ¿qué habría después…?

-/o-/o-/o-/o-/o-/o-/o-/o-

Al día siguiente, el albino llegó junto con el moreno a la universidad, usando la ropa de este último pues en todo el día anterior no había podido volver a su casa por el dolor, aun estaba dolorido, pero sabía que no podía faltar más a la universidad, por más de una razón. Algunas personas observaban con atención a ese par tan opuesto, pues era sabido por la mayoría, lo mal que se llevaban, pero ese día habían llegado ambos no sólo juntos, sino que también, parecía que el moreno iba muy al pendiente del albino. Cuando se adentraron más en el campus se toparon con el castaño que los había llevado a aquella noche de bebidas, Sasayama no tardó en abordarlos con una sonrisa bellaca en su rostro

- ¿Y? –preguntó al fin, el albino y el moreno voltearon a verse con algo de incertidumbre.

- ¿Y qué?- inquirió el moreno al fin.

- ¿Volvieron a hacerlo cuando despertaron por la mañana? – ambos hombres palidecieron cuando el castaño les mostró la foto que les había tomado antes de irse, luego de su palidez, los rostros de ambos se encendieron, no supieron si era por el hecho de que alguien más supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos o por lo plácidamente dormidos que lucían juntos en esa fotografía. Sin duda, ver la actual expresión en ambos rostros, quitaba el aburrimiento de cualquiera.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y por sobre todo a quienes me escriben º3º les amodoro mucho!

De donde surgió esta historia? no lo sé XD pero me dio risa escribir lo que planeaba Sasayama y lo que resultó ser.

Espero les haya gustado.

Cuidense y si pueden dejen un rev ; me gusta saber sus opiniones.

bye bye bee~


	15. Música

Hola!  
les traigo un ChoeMaki, espero les guste :)  
la verdad no debería estar aqui XD ni debería haber escrito esto jajaja solo estoy postergando mis trabajos finales  
pero aun así, disfrutenlo :D

* * *

**Música**

Él gustaba de escucharlo tocar, cada vez que el albino tomaba alguno de sus instrumentos, el coreano disfrutaba ir a sentarse a escucharlo y verlo, era un deleite hacerlo. El joven de plata usualmente no se daba cuenta de cuando llegaba su compañero, pues tocaba con una concentración y un sentimiento inigualables, cosa que quedaba reflejada por completo en la música; pero usualmente al terminar solía escuchar algunos aplausos y cuando se volvía encontraba ahí al de hebras avellanas, él tan solo sonreía complacido.

El de ojos ámbar disfrutaba de tocar un sin número de melodías y variados instrumentos, tocaba el piano, el violín, la flauta dulce y lo que en este momento: el cello, estaba tocando la primera sinfonía de Bach en G mayor, una pieza sumamente deliciosa, el melancólico y sensual sonido del cello expedía una melodía de la que se podía percibir un color entre café y dorado, la forma era de una especie de risos con textura lisa como la de una superficie barnizada y un sabor a café con una delicada pisca de canela, era realmente impresionante como lo que entonaba el albino, podía estimular a tal grado los sentidos del castaño.

Esa melodía dejaba un sentimiento de melancolía que no podía describir el de ojos bicolor, quería detenerle, pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir escuchando más, eran dos sentimientos que pugnaban dentro de él, pero había algo seguro y era que no podía esperar para abrazar al albino una vez que finalizara con aquel enervante sonido. Pero no, las melodías no cesaron, el albino continuó con las cinco sinfonías restantes hasta terminar envolviendo a ambos en una dimensión totalmente distinta.

Cuando el albino dejó de tocar, no escuchó los aplausos que generalmente oía, esta vez, sintió que unas manos que provenían de detrás de él, sujetaba su quijada y lo hacían voltear hacia arriba, ahí pudo sentir la lengua del castaño arremeter directamente contra su cavidad que se encontraba abierta al intentar formular una pregunta que terminó por no hacer. Ambas bocas estaban posicionadas de manera opuesta, pero se prestaba para jugar perfectamente la una con la otra, dándose caricias que en un beso convencional no podrían compartir. Una de sus manos sujetó la ajena, envolviendo los largos y finos dedos en ella, sintiendo el tacto sedoso que desprendía, mientras que en ningún momento su otra mano abandonó la quijada ajena, como para asegurar de esa manera la permanencia del beso tan delicioso que compartían.

Cuando sintieron que el oxigeno les hacía falta se separaron ligeramente dejando que un hilo de saliva les uniera aun, ahí Choe Guseong pudo verlo por fin, vio en las pupilas del albino un gran sentimiento de soledad que era casi palpable; así que procedió a taparle los ojos suavemente con una de sus manos y continuó besando de la misma manera al copo de nieve, esperando poder transmitirle con ese beso todo lo que él sentía, así como el de hebras plateadas lo hacía con su música.

* * *

Sigo con el problema de que ya no me deja contestar los revs por mp D: quiza deba cambiar el firefox por chrome, tambien me está causando estragos en youtube, asi que aqui dejo respuesta a los comentarios para el ultimo cap :)

shiro24kuro y sakuramar21 muchas gracias por escribirme, me alegra les haya gustado el capi X3 ese Sasayama si que consiguio más de lo que esperaba jeje, sin duda la cara de ese par debió haber valido la pena haberse quedado encerrado en el baño un rato.

Recuerden personas hermosas que les amodoro mucho! :D

muchas gracias por leer y escribirme ºuº

le dan momentos de felicidad a mi alma...


	16. Escritorio

ChoeMaki/KouMaki

AU

-w-U este definitivamente no es un drabble, tiene 2243 palabras, asi que definitivamente no lo es, quiza deba cambiarle el nombre al fic y ponerle "drabbles & one-shots" porque como que me estoy extendiendo mucho...

* * *

**Escritorio.**

Llevaba mucho tiempo en la milicia y desde siempre atraía la atención de sus compañeros, era difícil no hacerlo por lo bien que lucía el entallado uniforme, además del peculiar color de ojos y cabello que poseía que resaltaban entre la multitud, y no solo eso, su habilidad en pelea, su inteligencia, su carisma y esa aura de sensualidad que le embargaba, simplemente era casi imposible el poder despegar la vista de él.

Todos sabían que era protegido del general de brigada Senguji y el subordinado favorito del coronel Choe Guseong, además de la constante rivalidad con el teniente Kougami Shinya pues siempre que alguno de los dos subía de rango, el otro no tardaba en alcanzarle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El albino iba caminando junto al moreno, ambos se dirigían a las oficinas aunque a diferentes departamentos, el azabache había notado desde hacía algunas horas que la respiración del albino era un tanto dificultosa, lucía muy agitado y cansado, quizá sería obra del sol incandescente bajo el que estaban caminando, pero no estuvieron todo el tiempo bajo el sol, quizá estaba enfermo, no lo sabía.

De pronto vio al de hebras plateadas desfallecer sobre sus rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el pavimento, su respiración se había agitado más y parecía tener algún escalofrió, su cuerpo tenía algunos temblores, como pequeños espasmos; el moreno se apuró a arrodillarse junto al albino, pasó un de los brazos de este ultimo por sobre sus hombros para ayudarle aponerse en pie, pero este ultimo rechazó la ayuda, o más bien el contacto.

El moreno no sabiendo qué más hacer procedió a interrogarle:

- ¿Te encuentras bien? No luces bien desde la mañana.

- Sí, estoy bien –dijo parándose con dificultad, sin aceptar la mano que acababa de extenderle el moreno para aunque sea ayudarle así.

- Como quieras –espetó algo molesto- por cierto ¿No habías ido ya con el coronel esta mañana?

- ¿Eh? No, no lo hice- mintió

- Mentiroso, te vi salir de su oficina ¿Para qué necesitas ir a verlo de nuevo?- no se dio cuenta que estaba más curioso de lo que le gustaría.

- ¿A caso me estás siguiendo, Kougami? Comienzas a parecerte a Touma -agregó con el fin de molestarlo y cambiar el tema.

- No me compares con ese enfermo fan tuyo, fui a entregar un informe y sucedió que te vi, eso es todo –explicó mientras levantaba y acomodaba los papeles que habían tirado al suelo.

Cuando finalmente se puso de pie, notó que el de ojos ámbar ya se había adelantado unos pasos por lo que se apresuró y lo sujetó del brazo, pudiendo sentir con ello un pequeño espasmo por parte del otro y pudo percibir un casi inaudible sonido extraño provenir de su garganta, intentó no prestarle atención y le dio los papeles que él había tirado.

- No te olvides de esto, es lo que le ibas a llevar al coronel, ¿me equivoco?

- Gracias –dijo simple con un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

Siguieron caminando hasta arribar finalmente al edificio, el moreno pudo ver como al albino repentinamente mostraba una extraña mueca en su rostro, como si intentase contener algo. Por su parte el albino por un momento flaqueó y casi tropieza, pero se sostuvo del moreno antes de caer.

- Mejor dame esos papeles, yo se los llevaré al coronel, tu quédate aquí te acompañaré a la enfermería cuando vuelva- mencionó un tanto incomodo, no quería admitirlo, pero desde en la mañana que la conducta extraña del albino había despertado en él una extraña excitación, que ahora se había incrementado, si el albino había podido causarle todo eso en ese momento, no quería que alguien como el coronel Choe Guseong le viera, ya que había algunos rumores extraños corriendo a su alrededor.

- No- se apresuró a decir- necesito hablar también con el coronel, así que yo iré, seguramente es por el calor, descuida –mencionó tranquilo- mejor lleva lo que te encargaron – sin decir más se alejó del moreno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tocó con cuidado la puerta, y cuando finalmente escuchó un "pase", entró con cuidado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, permaneció en su sitio unos momentos hasta que el castaño se puso de pie y con un ademan le indicó que se acercará, el albino dio algunos pasos y pudo ver como el coronel jugueteaba con un pequeño control en su mano, de pronto el copo de nieve desfalleció nuevamente cayendo al suelo con algunos nuevos espasmos más recorriendo su cuerpo mientras su respiración volvía a turbarse.

- ¿Has reaccionado así cada vez que movía estos botones?- inquirió sínicamente con una sonrisa bellaca en su rostro, mientras oprimía nuevamente el mismo botón, antes de que el albino pudiese responder logrando con ello extraer un gemido de él.

Los espasmos en el delgado cuerpo se hicieron más constantes, a lo que el castaño se dirigió a donde él y de un jalón lo puso de pie y lo acercó a su escritorio, claro que el de hebras plateadas no podía quedarse sin apoyo, por lo que apoyó la mitad de su cuerpo en el escritorio. En eso, puso sentir las grandes manos del coronel moverse con maestría para desabrochar rápidamente su pantalón y deshacerse de él junto con sus bóxers.

- Tiene un cuerpo muy lascivo, teniente- afirmó con una falsa formalidad acompañada de una ligera risa sardónica, mientras paseaba uno de sus dedos por los glúteos del otro hasta llegar a un extraño objeto insertado en la entrada del albino- Me pregunto ¿Cómo has podido andar con esto toda la mañana? Lo has tolerado bien – oprimió otro botón de aquel pequeño control, logrando con ello que el copo de nieve arqueara la espalda, con su otra mano comenzó a desabrochar la parte superior del uniforme ajeno y a palpar con su áspera y fría palma los deliciosos botones rosas que ya llevaban mucho tiempo erectos – Dime, de verdad ¿nadie notó que has estado en celo todo el día? – ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras que el albino solo se dejaba hacer y veía por la ventana, afortunadamente estaban en el 3er piso, así que no tenía que preocuparse de que le vieran. Pellizcó con algo de fuerza uno de los pezones- Respóndeme.

El albino negó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras sentía los dedos del castaño bajar y sujetar su entrepierna – N-no –intentó pronunciar.

- Creo que es hora de sacarlo –dicho esto comenzó a intentar extraer el enorme vibrador que había estado insertado dentro del albino toda la mañana, pero la blanca mano lo detuvo. El castaño sonrió lascivamente mientras se dirigía al asiento detrás del escritorio, fingiendo ignorar al albino quien terminaba de desvestirse y recogía sus ropas, acomodándolas de manera que no estuviesen a la vista, en eso alguien tocó la puerta.

- Un momento- concedió el castaño

En breve el albino se encaminó detrás del escritorio y se introdujo en el hueco bajo él, la ventaja de estos escritorios es que al estar abiertos de un solo lado, podía darle placer al coronel sin preocuparse de ser visto ahora que alguien irrumpiría en la habitación, así que se dispuso a esa tarea, comenzó a desabrochar, el pantalón del otro y a lamer y succionar la intimidad de aquel libertino.

- Pase- finalmente accedió divertido y excitado ante la situación, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kougami Shinya - ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió con una falsa cordialidad acompañada de una sonrisa ruin, estaba al tanto del teniente Kougami, sabía lo que sentía por el albino, así como sabía que aun no se lo había admitido a sí mismo.

- Disculpe estoy buscando al teniente Makishima –el castaño oprimió uno de los pequeños botones del control tan pronto se mencionó al albino- hace algunos minutos lo vi entrar aquí, así que…-fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido que provenía del escritorio, antes de poder continuar el coronel habló.

- El teniente volvió a sus deberes –ensanchó su sonrisa-

- Es que lo vi algo extraño, desfalleció un par de veces, así que quería acompañarlo a la enfermería- explicó un tanto molesto, porque logró notar una cierta mirada lujuriosa por parte del coronel, pero no dirigida a él…era extraño y estaba seguro de no haber visto al albino salir de esa oficina, así que se decidió por agregar eso- además no lo he visto salir de aquí.

El albino agitaba sus caderas tratando de sincronizarse con las vibraciones que sentía en su interior mientras con su boca devoraba disfrutando del apetitoso miembro frente a él, logrando con esto que el coronel soltara un leve suspiro

-Probablemente salió en algún momento en que se distrajo, como le dije, el volvió a sus deberes, cosa que usted debería hacer también –agregó impacientándose.

- En seguida, señor –frunció el seño, pero no podía hacer a un lado las formalidades así que saludó y se retiró de ahí. Se había percatado del aroma que se había quedado encerrado en la oficina, un aroma a sexo, sudor y a…él. Decidió quedarse fuera de la oficina, para esperar a aquel ser de plata.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Así siguió el albino dándole placer oral al castaño, cuando sintió que el otro se venía en su boca, desbordando toda su esencia por las comisuras de sus labios, goteando hasta su barbilla. El castaño que sentía cierto deje de orgullo al ver el níveo rostro empapado en su semen, le limpió con cuidado y procedió a besarle, mientras poco a poco le iba extrayendo aquel juguete que seguía insertado en el interior del albino, produciendo en el proceso unos gemidos de desesperación del otro, quien rogaba por más estimulación.

Cuando el castaño logró sacar aquel objeto por fin, obligó al albino a sentarse en el escritorio, para ahora ser él quien le diera placer oral al otro. Si bien le gustaba saciar todas sus fantasías con aquel dispuesto cuerpo, pero también disfrutaba mucho el prodigarle placer al joven de plata. Hundió su rostro en la anatomía ajena comenzando a besarlo y succionarlo con gentileza, turnando besos de vez en cuando en la cara interna de los muslos, dejando una marca de propiedad en uno de ellos, de manera que el albino no pudiese vérsela él mismo, pero que él podría vérsela y remarcarla cada vez que se encontrasen.

Mientras ellos concentraban en prodigar placer a sus cuerpos, también lograban escuchar algunos sonidos que provenían de afuera, como una especie de crujido.

Luego de que el albino se viniera nuevamente, le insistió al castaño que le penetrara, pero para desgracia de ambos, el coreano recibió una llamada y tristemente debía retirarse a una junta importante con los altos mandos, así que besó en los labios al albino y comenzó a colocarle con cuidado la ropa para que se retirara.

- Después terminaremos el resto- dijo con dulzura, finalmente ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta y tomaron direcciones opuestas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando finalmente abandonó la habitación, se fue cruzando por un pasillo por el cual había una escalera de emergencia, al ingresar en el se encontró con la mirada fija del moreno, como si le recriminara algo; por su parte decidió no prestarle mucha atención y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, al pasar al lado del moreno sintió como este le sujetó fuertemente y se lo llevó casi a rastras a los dormitorio, una vez ahí se dirigió a su habitación y con fuerza obligó al albino a ingresar en ella, este no se negó de ninguna manera estaba aun preocupado de poder regularizar su respiración, pues aun tenía muy recientes las caricias del coronel. Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta mientras veía como el moreno arrojaba y rompía algunas cosas molesto, le pareció algo inmaduro de su parte, pero de alguna manera le hacía sentirse orgulloso. De pronto el albino sintió como de un tirón el azabache lo arrojó sobre la cama y se posaba sobre él, sujetándole de las muñecas a la altura de su cabeza.

- No entiendes nada ¿verdad? –espetó el azabache con cierto deje de molestia.

- ¿De qué?- le respondió el albino con una sonrisa bellaca y con un tono de voz que revelaba evidentemente que entendía totalmente de lo que hablaba el cuervo.

El moreno gruñó y comenzó a devorar la boca del joven de nieve, mientras en rápidos movimientos, se deshacía de las prendas inferiores de ambos, cuando finalmente logró sacarle los pantalones al albino, vio aquella marca de propiedad que suponía, había sido dejada por el coronel; frunció el ceño y sin decir nada más penetró al de piel de mármol, quien no opuso resistencia y de hecho le incitaba a continuar, pues aun sentía ese calor que no había cesado de recorrer su cuerpo tras su sesión no terminada con el coronel. Las estocadas del azabache eran fuertes y certeras, siempre golpeando aquel punto exacto que le ocasionaba esa fuerte oleada de éxtasis, así que no tardó mucho en eyacular.

Cuando el moreno se vino algunos minutos más tarde, lo hizo en el interior del albino, desbordando su esencia por completo; se tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y en breve salió de él, agachándose para dejar su marca en el otro muslo. Dirigió finalmente su vista al rostro ajeno y se encontró con el albino plácidamente dormido, parecía algo cansado, sabía el porqué, obviamente; así que terminó echándose a un lado de él en la cama, abrazando aquel fino y llamativo cuerpo, dedicándose a dormir. Finalmente lo entendía: le atraía...pero ¿para el albino era igual o simplemente...?

* * *

La verdad, siempre había querido escribir algo así con militares XD

espero les guste

muchas gracias por leer y escribir.


	17. Kitsune

Hola!

:3 un ChoeMaki

* * *

**Kitsune**

Desde hacía días que había llamado su atención un usuario extraño en la red, no le conocía, pero le llamaba en demasía. Realmente no sabía si era hombre o mujer, si era joven o viejo, pero algo en su forma de expresarse le había atrapado, así que como el buen hacker que era, decidió investigar un poco más sobre él, algo que no fuera "Nickname: pancake machine" y "ID: ratG+070".

Para su sorpresa, la ubicación del acceso más reciente, provenía del mismo pueblo en el que encontraba oculto en esos momentos (en algún lugar de la prefectura de Kumamoto), sin duda era difícil vivir en los tiempos de Sibyl para alguien como él, que si bien, tal vez para él en especial no era tan difícil pues podía con facilidad hackear los scanners para no tener problemas, pero aun así no dejaba de ser molesto el no poder desplazarse con total libertad por lo limitada de su situación, si se movía demasiado sería detectado.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que se había puesto a intentar obtener todo tipo de información de aquella persona misteriosa, pero para su desgracia no había podido obtener demasiada, aunque notó un mensaje oculto en sus comentarios en aquel foro: una invitación, en ella había encontrado palabras extrañas, lo cual seguro serían pistas para encontrarle "cacería de zorros" "Izanagi e Izanami" "festival". Aquella persona ya había detectado si no su actividad, por lo menos el interés que mostraba en él en los foros clandestinos.

La prefectura de Kumamoto era de los pocos lugares que aun poseían zonas rurales y algunas tradiciones antiguas. Precisamente por lo rural de la zona le era fácil moverse, y ahora que aquella persona misteriosa le había invitado para que se encontrasen, le emocionaba de alguna manera. Había logrado averiguar que aquella persona era un joven varón, así que no dejaba de preguntarse si sería atractivo, de ser así lo invitaría a beber o comer algo. Próximamente, estaba por haber un festival al estilo antiguo cerca del templo Kamishikimi Kumanoza, así que decidió que buscaría por la zona cuando llegase el día.

Cuando llegó el día del festival paseó algunos minutos por los alrededores, aun cuando aquel joven le había invitado, realmente no había mencionado lugar ni hora, así que tuvo que darse a la tarea de buscarlo, posiblemente ese era un desafío para él, si bien había notado que sus maneras de pensar eran similares en unos aspectos, el poder encontrarse revelaría que tanto. Supuso que con "cacería de zorros" ser refería a la búsqueda en sí, "festival" era referente al día y finalmente "Izanami e Izanagi" posiblemente tendrían que ver con el lugar, si no recordaba mal, el templo que estaba cerca había sido construido en honor a esas deidades, por lo que lo más apropiado sería buscar por ahí, más sin embargo, temía equivocarse, sí, lo temía, pues realmente anhelaba encontrar a aquella persona.

Después de repasarlo una y otra vez, decidió finalmente dirigirse al templo. Entre más se adentraba al bosque notó que finalmente llegaba a unas escaleras, la escena era maravillosa, el lugar estaba lleno de vegetación, incluso las escaleras eran cubiertas por el verde frescor de la naturaleza, el ambiente era agradable y había una que otra luciérnaga adornando el paisaje, luego, un poco más allá, lo vio…vio a un joven de espaldas con un Yukata, tenía el cabello plateado y algo largo, el cuerpo se veía bastante fino, no había visto su cara aun, pero sin duda se sentía ya atraído.

Tan pronto el joven escuchó pisadas se volvió y pudo ver parado a unos metros de él al castaño. El castaño por su parte se sorprendió un poco al encontrar una máscara de kitsune que cubría el rostro de aquel hombre "así que por eso la cacería de zorros, ¿eh?" pensó para sus adentros, agradeciendo que le facilitara con ello el reconocerlo. Así que a paso lento fue acercándose a él, quien permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados e inmóviles. Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente, con cuidado le quito la máscara del rostro, revelando con ello unas hermosas pupilas doradas que adornaban a la perfección las suaves facciones, sin poder evitarlo llevó una de sus manos al rostro ajeno y acarició los deliciosos labios con su pulgar, en breve le susurró:

- ¿Has estado tú solo, esperando en este lugar tan enorme?- en la mirada del castaño se reflejaba cierto deseo y aflicción, pero también reflejaba lo mucho que estaba conteniéndose para no abalanzarse encima de él.

- El templo no es tan grande- afirmo el joven con una expresión que el castaño no pudo leer, dejando mientras tanto que el otro continuase acariciando su rostro y cabello.

- Estoy hablando del mundo…- dijo el de hebras avellana, sorprendiendo a sobremanera al albino, el coreano notó un brillo en aquellas orbes ambarinas y fue bajando la mano que tenía en el rostro del joven de plata hasta el cuello, intentando tocar por debajo del Yukata aquella deliciosa piel de mármol; al ver la nula resistencia del otro, lo supo, eran de la misma especie, o al menos una similar- Tu y yo nos parecemos- apenas dijo esto, besó los labios frente a él, encontrando una deseada correspondencia.

Deseo.

* * *

Gustó? Revs?

^^ aqui está otra historia corta, decidí ubicarla en el mismo lugar donde se ubican los hechos de la pelicula "hotarubi no mori he" (que volvió a matarme de tristeza hace días que la vi)

si quieren ver el lugar para quienes no hayan visto esa ova, aqui hay una grabación del templo real : watch?feature=player_embedded&v=e9FHl42lNHo

Creo que la mayoría ya lo han de saber, pero por si acaso un Kitsune es un zorro :3

El nickname "pancake machine" no es invención mía, es el nick que Shougo usó en la red, en aquella página que le mostró el profesor Saiga a Shinya.

Izanagi e Izanami son unas deidades de una leyenda conocida en japon en la que Izanami bajó al inframundo/infierno (yomi) y comió de la comida de ahí, por lo mismo no pudo regresar e Izanagi fue a buscarla, y cuando vio su rostro podrio huyo, a lo que ella molesta le grito que mataría cada día a 1000 humanos y el respondío que entonces nacerían cada día 1500 humanos. En sí el templo en el que desarrollo la historía es en honor a estas deidades.

Respuesta:

shiro24kuro: que bueno que te haya gustado :D pero esta vez, ahi termina la historia.


	18. Pez

**ChoeMaki**

* * *

**Pez**

El castaño se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama con la sabana cubriéndole modestamente parte de la cadera y parte de sus piernas, estaba fumando, poco usual en él ya que realmente no era un fumador muy activo, simplemente lo hacía de vez en cuando, era como una especie de gusto aislado que tenía.

Fumaba apaciblemente, mientras la luz matinal se colaba por la cortina, no perdía de vista el cuerpo que yacía a su lado, aquel delicioso joven que dormía como si nunca lo hubiese hecho en su vida. Ciertamente era extraño que el albino durmiera más de 3 horas diarias, así que podía entender su cansancio. Para el albino, el dormir tantas horas continuas era como para él el fumar: un gusto que tenía aislado. Lo observaba dormir como si fuese lo más interesante y provechoso del mundo, de pronto desvió su mirada a aquella pecera que contenía los peces que el albino insistía en cuidar, no supo porque pero se paró de la comodidad de la cama y les dio algo de comer a aquellos pequeños peces, se quedó admirándolos algunos minutos y aprovechó para sumergirse en sus pensamientos:

A veces he llegado a pensar que sería maravilloso si fueras un pez, si pudiese tenerte en una pecera donde siempre estuvieras a mi vista, en donde dependieras totalmente de mí… si fueras un pez.

Pero si fueras un pez y yo un humano, no podría tocarte…el contacto con mi piel sería algo doloroso para ti, porque sería algo que nunca antes habrías sentido…un calor abrasador. Aunque para tu corazón ya es así, ¿cierto?

Si fueras un pez que viviese en el océano…¿Cuánto tardaría en encontrarte? De por sí, ya eres tan esquivo y escurridizo…me internaría en el mismo abismo e inclusive me disolvería en burbujas solo para estar contigo.

A veces he pensado que sería bueno que ambos fuésemos peces…un par de peces que vivan en una pequeña pecera, un conjunto de muros de cristal que nos contenga y que nos haga ubicarnos en el mismo espacio. Un receptáculo que por milagro nos haya juntado a ambos.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras dejaba caer el cigarrillo al piso, se acercó parsimoniosamente a la cama observando al joven de plata dormir, no se resistió y acarició la fina piel que le ofrecía un hombro de mármol, deslizó su palma acariciándole el delgado pero aun así, tonificado brazo y a como pudo, se acomodó de vuelta en la cama frente al joven sin despertarlo, observando las exquisitas facciones que acariciaba con suavidad, continuó con su pensar:

Pero no soy un pez, y tú tampoco. Puedo tocarte y disfrutar del tacto de tu piel, al igual que tu puedes hacerlo con el tacto de la mía. No somos peces.

Ante su último pensamiento se aferró al delgado cuerpo abrazándolo protectoramente, como si con ello pudiese resguardarlo incluso de sus propios sueños. Por su parte, el albino no supo porqué, pero al despertar sintió que ese había sido a lo que se le llama "un sueño reparador"

* * *

Este fic salio de mi cuando escuché que segun algunas personas (aunque creo que es mentira por el material del que estan hechas las escamas) los peces sienten dolor, como si les quemase cuando los tocamos con las manos, pues nuestras manos estan muy calientes para ellos. De esa manera surgió este fic...nada como un conjunto de curiosidades para inspirarme...

Revs?


	19. Cacheo

Hola! un capitulo más para este fic ^w^

la verdad XD me pareció una idea muy erótica el que Shinya le hiciera cacheo a Shougo 3!

asi que no pude resistirme a escribri sobre ello ^^

Por cierto, se enteraron ya? habrá segunda temporada de Psycho-Pass...no puedo imaginarme esa serie sin Shougo u.u pero bueno, ya veremos que sucede, me gustaría ver a Kougami como el antagonista esta vez ^w^

* * *

**Cacheo**

Era tarde, la cálida noche estaba deliciosamente envuelta en una fresca lluvia torrencial, el copo de nieve volvía de un pub clandestino, encaminándose por calles angostas y callejuelas poco transitadas, tenía muchas ganas de pasearse bajo las luces mercuriales y la lluvia, un placer que pocas veces podía disfrutarse en esa ciudad. Había asistido a aquel lugar lleno de juegos de luces y sobras, en busca de un nuevo juguete con cual entretenerse y entonces se percató de un par de sujetos que no "combinaban" con el ambiente y el establecimiento, por lo que decidió salir de ahí y regresar tranquilamente como iba.

Mientras caminaba parsimoniosamente, aun cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable, escuchó justo lo que esperaba: algunos gritos, una multitud corriendo y gritando por variadas callejuelas, el sonido de las dominadoras disparando y la usual advertencia del ministerio de sanidad. Sonrió levemente y alzó la vista intentando sentir la lluvia en su rostro, al hacerlo ensanchó su sonrisa, de pronto, percibió una luz apuntándole por lo que detuvo su caminar y se quedó observando a la persona frente a él, era un joven como de su edad, moreno, con un traje negro y por lo que veía, era quien le apuntaba con la luz proveniente de la dominadora que sostenía.

- Coloca las manos detrás de tu cabeza, soy del ministerio de sanidad- dijo con voz fría mientras escuchaba a la robótica voz de la dominadora decirle el coeficiente, el cual, le sorprendió, incluso le hizo pensar que se había descompuesto pues le había marcado un cero- debe estar descompuesta- murmuró para sí. Mientras tanto observaba como aquel ser plateado alzaba despacio sus manos y se quedaba inmóvil esperando su veredicto, se veía bastante tranquilo a pesar de la situación.

El moreno no pudo evitar observar aquel joven, bajo la lluvia que había bajado ya un poco su intensidad, la suficiente como para poder distinguir mejor sus facciones, tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados, era más o menos de su edad y estatura, aunque con una estructura muy fina. Estaba embelesado viéndolo, hasta que notó que él joven también le observaba como si le preguntara "¿ya puedo moverme?". Como no estaba cierto de que la dominadora estuviese descompuesta, y buscaba a un fugitivo con un arma de fuego y unos chips que necesitaba recuperar, se acercó a él con precaución, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, posó su mano en la nuca del albino y lo encaminó hacia la pared. Este último no opuso resistencia, se dejó guiar por aquel moreno, sintiendo un cierto escalofrió recorrerle por el contacto que hacía en su nuca, de alguna manera se sentía tan intimo. Una vez que llegó al muro le escuchó decir:

- Coloca tus manos contra la pared y quédate quieto- ordenó el moreno.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- inquirió con un tono que denotaba total inocencia.

- Lo lamento- se disculpó el moreno- Pero debido a que acabamos de hacer una redada, debo hacerte un cacheo –mezcló mentiras con verdad- así que solo quédate quiero.

El moreno observó la deliciosa y blanca piel frente a él y comenzó a palpar con sus manos el cuerpo ajeno. Bajo aquella deliciosa lluvia podía ver y sentir las ropas del albino apegadas a su cuerpo, como iba vestido en colores claros y estaba totalmente empapado, fácilmente se transparentaba la tela y podía ver el exquisito cuerpo que poseía. Fue paseando sus manos primero por el cuello y los hombros, para después rodear con sus manos los brazos ajenos y recorrerlos con total parsimonia, sabía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero algo dentro de él no le decía que parase, al contrario, una pequeña voz le decía "continua". Y así lo hizo, palpó y palpó aquellos brazos, apegando su pecho a la espalda del joven, recargando (y al mismo tiempo fingiendo no hacerlo) su cabeza en el hombro del otro, estaba tentado a darle un lengüetazo para quitarle algunas traviesas gotas que bajaban por su oreja, pero se contuvo, en breve, paseó sus manos por el pecho del joven de plata, envolviéndolo de esa manera, intentando pretender que pareciera mínimamente el cacheo que se supone hacía.

El albino por su parte se había percatado de esto, podía sentir en su espalda el calor del pecho ajeno, también podía sentir una cierta dureza a la altura de sus posaderas y no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido que quedó camuflado con el constante golpeteo de la lluvia, obviamente se dio cuenta que no era un "cacheo" ordinario, por lo que decidió decirlo y poner en evidencia a aquel detective.

- Esto no es un cacheo ¿cierto?- dijo con una voz grave que denotaba un cierto deje de excitación.

- Guarda silencio y mira hacia al frente- pidió. El moreno al percatarse del flagrante señalamiento y su evidente falta, se alejó ligeramente del cuerpo y continuó palpando el abdomen, la cintura y la espalda baja del joven, después dejó unos momentos sus manos recargadas en la fina cintura, como si dudase de continuar aquel cateo. Sentía que por su creciente y palpitante excitación, sería a "la gota que derramó el vaso. Saltó el área en cuestión y continuó palpándole las piernas en lo que intentaba renovar su autocontrol. Palpó, presionó y estrujó ligeramente aquellas deliciosas piernas, sintió un gran peligro cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven llevaba pantalones pesqueros pues ya se encontraba palpando la lechosa piel, y pudo sentir al tocarla un ligero estremecimiento por parte del joven.

Decidió no darle más rodeos y comenzó a palpar la cadera del albino, comenzó a los lados y luego continuó por el frente, donde pudo sentir algo un poco duro, por lo que curioso se apegó más al cuerpo y lo palpó más cuidadosa e intensamente para distinguirlo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que su tacto estaba teniendo el mismo efecto en el copo de nieve que en él, quien ya estaba rozándose con las posaderas del joven. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que prestaba atención podía escuchar al de hebras plateadas suspira de vez en cuando y gemir.

Recuperando un poco de consciencia y sintiendo totalmente que se aprovechaba, abandonó la zona obteniendo un pequeño y casi imperceptible gruñido como protesta. No pudo evitar el volver a acercarse demasiado y palpó con cuidado aquellos deliciosos montículos de carne, y sin poder evitarlo, hundió dos de sus dedos entre la ropa del albino, palpando a como podía aquella zona donde estaba la entrada del otro, obteniendo un total estremecimiento del cuerpo ajeno.

Cuando terminó el "cacheo", volteó al joven para que quedara frente a sí y le tapó los ojos con dos objetivos: el no ser identificado por él por si llegase a reportarlo y para no sentir aquella incomodidad denominada "consciencia moral" al ser observado por quien estaba siendo una víctima de un abuso que el mismo prodigaba.

No perdió tiempo y con una mano desabrochó el pantalón del joven, mientras sentía como el otro, a ciegas, hacía lo mismo con el suyo. Entonces, pegó ambos miembros y comenzaron a masturbarlos juntos, mientras el moreno no despegaba su mano de la vista del joven de plata. Ambos masturbaban con frenesí sus entrepiernas, sentían tanto calor que casi podrían haber jurado que las gotas de lluvia se evaporaban al contacto de sus pieles. Finalmente terminaron esparciendo sus esencias que se mezclaban en sus manos y ropas. Se quedaron unos momentos en la misma posición, sosteniendo el miembro del otro, respirando agitadamente y batallando para poder regularizar sus respiraciones y palpitaciones, lo cual era difícil con la lluvia. El moreno, sin despegar su mano de los parpados del albino, se aventuró a beber de su boca en un beso húmedo que por poco vuelve a encender a ambos hombres, rápidamente, volvió a darle vuelta y de un movimiento rápido, volvió a apuntarle con la dominadora. El albino observaba la pared con una sonrisa extraña que el moreno no pudo ver.

El coeficiente del joven ahora marcaba 35, ya era un numero más normal, en opinión de Shinya, quizá el desperfecto de la dominadora había sido eso, solo un pequeño error por falta de mantenimiento, la llevaría a revisión apenas llegase al ministerio. No tardo mucho en murmurarle al copo de nieve un "lo siento" para después alejarse.

El albino, permaneció ahí unos minutos más antes de irse, luego sonrió nuevamente con cierto deje de satisfacción y continuó con su camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Gustó? Revs?


	20. Portrait

Hola! aquí les traigo un nuevo drabble, espero les guste, me pareció extraño escribirlo de esta manera porque no es como algo que haya escrito antes por dos razones: 1. Está escrito en primera persona y 2. Está escrito de manera que ustedes puedan decidir quien es quien, por lo que no diré si es ChoeMaki o KouMaki, lo dejo a gusto de ustedes, lectores.

wow! "drabble" 20 ºoº no me lo creo...

* * *

**Portrait**

Soy tan celoso con mi propio arte, al grado en que no quiero que nadie más lo vea…porque mi arte eres tú. Siempre has sido mi modelo favorito, tú, que siempre has vivido a mi lado desde que tengo memoria. Me gusta pensar que nos entendemos cuando charlamos por largos periodos de tiempo, y entonces pienso que deseo ver y plasmar todas y cada una de tus expresiones; el haberte perseguido tanto tiempo valió la pena. Éxtasis.

Cuando te veo, no puedo evitar pensar que los colores con los que envuelves mi vida son fantásticos, por lo que siempre quiero rodearte igual con bellos colores. Y cuando te tengo cerca es cuando comprendo el significado de la expresión "aroma a rayos de sol".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pero un fatídico día, mis ojos se volvieron incapaces de verte…aun recuerdo ese día, desperté y no te vi durmiendo más a mi lado, me levante a buscarte, en la cocina, el baño, la sala y no estabas por ningún lugar. Cuando fui a mi estudio de arte, pude verte ahí, como siempre: inmortal, longevo, lozano, eterno…entonces fue cuando me di cuenta... ¿Desde cuándo fue que te fuiste? ¿Por qué elegiste desaparecer completamente ahora? Y mejor aun ¿Alguna vez estuviste realmente aquí?

Caí sobre mis rodillas en el piso de madera, frente a aquel enorme retrato, las lagrimas no paraban de salir, pero a diferencia de antes, ningún brazo amable se extendió para mi consuelo, solo permaneció esa inmóvil figura frente a mí.

Siempre inmortal, longevo, lozano y eterno…

* * *

Me inspire extrañamente luego de ver: 6to sentido, le portrat de Petit Cossette, Leia de luka megurine, K de bump of chicken, un capitulo de zoku natsume yuujinchou y un doujinshi que traeré después a mi fansub (hito love no fansub por si gustan ver doujinshis)

¿Pueden decir si la persona retratada: está muerta, sólo se fue o si nunca existió?

Para todas aquellas personas que tienen duda: Sí, Urobuchi ya dijo en un evento que están trabajando en la 2nda temporada de Psycho-Pass.

shiro24Kkuro: XD que bueno que te gustó tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo asi de sexy. Oh te entiendo, el no ver a Shougo será dificil, pero se rumora (nada oficial aun) que será una precuela, asi que aun hay esperanza de ver a Shougo, aunque sea en flash backs. Cuidate!


	21. Regalo

Hola!

Aquí traigo un drabble! ^3^ espero les guste.

* * *

Era invierno y el albino le había llevado un pequeño regalo a su compañero de habitación y amante, algo muy poco usual en él. El moreno intrigado, recibió el regalo con un poco de recelo, pero aun de buena gana y se dispuso a abrirlo, pero al ver el presente:

- ¿Esto es….?- no pudo siquiera terminar la pregunta, sintió algo de vergüenza al ver el regalo.

- ¿Lo usarías para mí?- inquirió el joven de nieve con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Bromeas, cierto?- dijo el moreno más que incomodo, es decir, ¿realmente quería que usara "eso"?

- No, de verdad me gustaría verte usándolo, apenas lo vi en la tienda, me pareció que luciría bien en ti- agregó divertido.

- ¿No crees que es un poco…?- tan incomodo estaba, que no lograba terminar sus preguntas.

- ¿Querías algo más ligero? Es invierno, no sería bueno que te regalara algo con lo que puedas enfermarte- dijo a modo de juego- además procuré que no tuviera encajes ni nada que te hiciera sentir incómodo.

- No me pondré este kigurumi gigante de Doraemon- sentenció devolviéndole la prenda.

- Lucirá bien en ti, además prometo respetarte como gato cósmico y no burlarme de ti- dijo intentando contener su risa.

- Definitivamente ya te estás burlando de mí- dijo molesto dándole un trago a su café, mientras veía a aquel hombre que entre risas se internaba a su habitación.

* * *

Me inspiré viendo una img XD

member_ ?mode=manga_big&illust_id=38447407&page=2

De ahí partí y luego imaginé "¿Cómo se vería Kougami con un Kigurumi de Doraemon?

¿Se imaginan a Kou vistiendo esto: ?

XD se ha de ver lindo jajajaja pero no deja de darme risa pensando la cara que pondría si lo obligasen a usar algo así.

A veces me pregunto si debería empezar a intentar hacer RP de Makishima...pero no tengo Kougami ni Choe -o-

So sad!

cuidense! y esten al pendiente, estoy trabajando en otras cosas ^3^

-EDIT-

oops parece que no salen los links a las img D: bueno los links si salen en amor yaoi por si gustan verlos desde ahí, es una img de Kou con una pijama de Doraemon y el otro es el Kigurumi que en mi cabeza Makishima le pediria a Kou que use XD


End file.
